Godzilla: World Monster War
by Admiral Larsen
Summary: Ten years after Godzilla vs. Destroyah and in the midst of the war on terror, a great darkness returns. The world must unite or else all wil be lost. Including a combination of monsters form both the Showa and Heisei series. Please and read and review.
1. Prologue: The terror war goes on and on

Disclaimer: Godzilla and all related material are owned by Toho Studios.

Godzilla: World Monster War.

Prologue: The terror war goes on and on.

**Baghdad, Iraq. 2006. **

General Max Taylor looked over a virtually map as it displayed the entire country of Iraq. At the moment, his forces were involved in another round of offensives against the rebel insurgents and as usual, his forces were involved in harsh brutal firefights in the target cities of Fallujah and Sadar City. Around him, his subordinate officers scrambled as they tried to relay the orders to the heavily engaged units on the ground. They also had to worry about the fear of fighting resuming again in Baghdad.

The general watched on the monitors as the troops moved in through the streets and the buildings with helicopters flying over them and maneuvering to avoid RPG missiles. Taylor and his 2nd in command Robert Mitchell winced as the RPG shells exploded either in midair or among the troops, showing their targets with fragments. Some even impacted on the tanks at point blank range, ripping them open like canned sardines.

Robert turned and whispered to Max, "Its times like these that I wished that we still had the cold war on".

Max snickered but understood why after participating in the infamous peacekeeping operations where the enemy was "elastic" and could instantly reform if its members believed in the cause well enough to keep going against insurmountable odds. He replied, "I still remember when we even drove all the way here back in the spring of 2003".

Both men laughed bitterly as they thought about their country's military tactics and the fact that the politicians thought that they would secure a quick victory and leave virtually no chance for guerrilla warfare. Well that went straight out the window almost immediately after former President Bush declared end of major combat operations in Iraq and the rebuilding crumbled under the bureaucracy and bad decisions. Both old friends had been in Iraq for nearly two years non-stop and felt the strain at the sight of incessant attacks that could strike anywhere and kill anyone they chose.

If that wasn't bad enough, Max, who was a student in foreign policy, saw how the US actions in Iraq were being taken and his nerves shook at the sight. Most of their allies had already left and only the few remaining left were on the verge of doing so. He gritted his teeth in anger at the thought and the combined sight of the US troops on the ground encountering heavy resistance, "Dam the politicians to hell for demanding so much from us without good reasons". On one of the screens, an explosion gave truth to his statement.

**Chechnya, near Groznyy.**

For as long as Major General Drenzhev could remember, every time he began a new day, the sky portrayed a gloomy sight of thick clouds most of the time. Even when the sky started to clear, the oppressive clouds hung over the devastated landscape as if signifying the continuing fighting that his forces and his fellow Russian comrades waged with the rebel Chechens for control of the area.

As if to quell the thought, the general took, another large gulp of his drink as he considered all that had happened here ever since the Russian Army returned to Chechnya in August 2000 following the bombings in the southern Russian republic of Ingushetia. For a long while, it resembled 1994 all over again as the world either looked on worriedly or condemned the invasion while attempts for peace talks failed due to the stringent demands both sides on each other and the unwillingness to compromise.

Then the attack on the United States occurred on September 11, 2001 and the creation of what the US president at the time called the war on terror for it had been proven that the terrorist group known as Al-Qaeda (Arabic for "The Base") was responsible. When the link of Al-Qaeda to the Chechen rebels was proven, the world in essence gave Moscow free reign to use all conventional means to extinguish the rebellion.

The Russian general had seen his entire fair share of action from the brutal first fights in Groznyy to the fighting in the southern mountain regions before heading back when it seemed that the areas they had already conquered were not secure after all. Every day, he witnessed boys and young men, some who had no desire at all to be in the army, subjected to the same horrors that he read in books of the war their predecessors waged in Afghanistan.

He suddenly noticed an aide waiting for him with orders in his hands and decided to set his thoughts aside for now. Looking through the notes, he grumbled, "Every day is the same thing and every day we keep losing lives". He suddenly wondered loudly, "If the American army is having its own troubles subduing Iraq then what chances do we have here"? No one around him could answer that question.

**USS Harry S. Truman, near the East China Sea. **

The sea air always did not work wonders on Rear Admiral Bruce Campbell no matter what region he worked in to nor whether he was on did action station for the sight always give a sense of peace to his psyche. He definitely needed it these days, as he felt like a card in a gambling deck that had been used repeatedly without rest.

Campbell received his commission just in time to participate in the first rounds of the so-called "War on Terror" with the opening strikes on Afghanistan and the Taliban and then off to Iraq and the situation the military dubbed "The Vietnam of the 21st century". After a "quick and painless" victory, the United States suddenly found it dealing with a savage insurgency and unprepared ness for the horrendous task of nation building. Forced to concentrate on Iraq, the US armed forces had been forced to strip army units from all over the globe in an attempt to gain control and the task of patrolling the world and in a sense keeping the peace fell more and more to the overstretched United States navy and air force. He swore to himself, "At least the army is doing some fighting instead of having to stand out here like dammed guard dog against imagined threats".

Campbell took a deep breath as he watched several F/A-18F Super Hornets launch from the catapult deck to begin their patrol. Though the Chinese were allies in the war on terror, relations soured as of late due to the issue of Taiwan. Already, several military exercises had occurred between the Taiwan and Chinese military forces that had nearly resulted in all out war and had scared the president of the United States to such action that he ordered the United States Pacific fleet to station several of its carriers not headed to the Middle East in the East China Sea. While the sight of Japan at their backs was reassuring, the US naval forces in the area not only had to deal with China but also with North Korea since the US, army depleted its forces in the area to reinforce Iraq.

Campbell looked at the sight for a few more minutes before heading down to the CIC where the _Truman's_ captain, Henry Boxer watched the screen in front of him. It showed the Truman and another carrier to the south, the USS _John C. Stennis_. The _Stennis _already had its planes in the air hovering over the straight as if acting as gatekeepers between two rowdy neighbors armed with deadly conventional and one armed with nuclear weapons.

As soon as Boxer saw the admiral approached, he turned to him, his face a mixture of grim and boredom. Campbell understood the man's thoughts and said, "Any word from NMCC".

Boxer shook his head, "They haven't sent any new information on how to deal with this mess".

The admiral nodded and said, "Alright lets try to conserve our supplies as best we can and try to see if we can force them off a little".

Boxer then said, "As for the Korean peninsula, we've been making regular flyovers just to let them know that we're still here and can give them hell if we have to".

Bruce smiled at what the Truman's captain said despite what that usually meant and both men turned back to the radar screen to observe the events of today.

**Tokyo, Japan. **

The house was small and somewhat Spartan yet because one person and that occupied it, she did not really need much anyway. Most of the rooms were empty and had only the necessities that a home would usually contain except for an enormous library that she had access to and was there now.

The woman was busy reading one of the many books related to a war than ended in 1996 for it was a war that she had a personal part in shaping the course of it. She was halfway through when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. Accidentally throwing the book down on the floor, she stumbled around while trying to figure out what the visions playing through her head meant.

The images consisted of a devastated Tokyo looking as if scores of B-29 bombers or a typhoon of incredible power swept through the huge metropolis without pity or remorse. Debris and wreckage were everywhere as the destruction continued unabated. On top of that, the woman suddenly heard a roar that she had become very familiar with ever since she was a teenager. She immediately turned around and saw the shadow of a living sentient being whose name she knew very well.

**Arctic Ocean north of Siberia and Alaska. **

The area of the Earth, at the top of the world, was virtually desolate with only a few inhabitable life forms. Despite the problems of the greenhouse effect, sheets of ice still covered the area in layers so thick that only titanium-coated ships of immense size could break through without many problems. The huge icebergs contained immense relics of the past that stretched back to the time of the Earth's violent birth.

In one of the huge icebergs, there rested a creature that lived in the times of the dinosaurs. Yet upon closer inspection, it was much larger than the huge Brontosaurs dinosaur and resembled a combination of a stegosaurus and the most fearsome of the dinosaurs, the tyrannosaurs rex. It looked frozen in the huge sheet of ice but there was faint movement as a large amount of energy heated the area to the boiling point. Finally, its devil-red eyes opened from time to time as if waiting for a moment to remerge from its prison back into a world that is always quick to forget the horrors of the past.

Next chapter: First stirrings of the past and a dark evil.


	2. First stirrings of the past and a dark e...

Chapter 1: First stirrings of the past and a dark evil..

**Black Sea, Russia. **

The nearly landlocked sea area was one of the former Soviet Union's major bases during the cold war and many ships and submarines with nuclear engines operated from the area in times of crisis with the Middle East. When the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, many of them remained stranded and fell into disrepair. Despite the fact that most of the submarines were transferred back up to the Northern Fleet to be disassembled, many still remained at the Black Sea fleet base of Sevastopol and fell into a state of disrepair while Russia argued with the other nations in the area, especially the Ukraine about which ships belonged to who. Though radioactivity in the area was far less than up at the Northern Fleet base of Poliarny, it was still considerable enough to affect the sea life in the area.

In one of the nuclear powered _Akula_ class submarines out on patrol, the captain looked over the map as the submarine glided under the waters of the black sea on its way to Istanbul. As the nuclear engines throbbed, he prayed that the submarine would have an uneventful voyage for the area in the past few years suddenly transformed the Black Sea into a graveyard due to the mysterious disappearance of several ships. Recently, several Russian warships from Sevastopol met the same fate as the others, but every time research aircraft scrambled to assist, they were too late, and by the time they arrived the hulls were devastated with huge claw marks similar to that of a crab and the rescue teams discovered no survivors.

Soon the sub passed onto the sight of the wrecked hulls and a moment of silence occurred before they got back to the job of navigating the area. Unfortunately, the sonar was acting up again and the captain swore and the sonar operator but it was to no effect as both men realized why the sonar was acting up again.

As they maneuvered around the area, the sonar operator suddenly spotted something and immediately switched to full power on the sonar to get confirmation. He soon paled before yelling, "Captain, I think you better see this".

The _Akula's_ captain soon made his way over and grabbed some headphones to listen in for few minutes. He soon reinserted them back to the slot and the control room turned deathly silent for a few minutes before yelling out, "Battle stations". The alarm went out as his XO rushed up to find out what was wrong but the captain's face immediately told everything.

In the torpedo bays, the crews worked feverishly to load their deadly cargo into the tubes, knowing full well that their lives depended on it. Whether their wish to stay alive would be fulfilled, no one could say.

After looking at the sonar one more time, the captain was told that the torpedoes were ready. Turning to the sonar operator, who already had the sonar pinging away full blast, the captain yelled, "Order first four tubes to fire and go to flank speed away from the creature". He then turned to his communications officer, "Prepare to send a distress beacon the moment we surface".

The subs shook as four torpedoes, two 533 and two 650mm left their tubes and angled straight for the monster. For a few seconds, the crew waited as the target suddenly went into evasive maneuvers. Fortunately, the torpedoes kept on their target and they soon impacted on its orange-red skin with a savage force that blocked out the sonar. Everyone waited in fear as the seconds before the sonar cleared seemed to stretch to eternity.

Suddenly the sonar screen cleared, and the operator sweated as he struggled to find a clear picture of their target's status. A second later, his eyes widened and he said the words that signed their death warrant, "The target is still alive and is heading straight towards us". The captain immediately ordered evasive maneuvers but it was too late as a huge force slammed onto the titanium hull of the sub. Though the double-hull held under the weight, water leaks sprung up in several areas and the crew was thrown around like rag dolls. The crew immediately rushed to conduct emergency procedures but then another equally powerful force slammed into the sub, overwhelming the sub's double-hull system and flooding its compartments. The crew suffered a fortunately quick death as the unidentified object continued to pound the sub, as if searching for something, which it found a second later. It thrusted it's right claw into the submarine's core and began to feed.

When the rescue teams from Sevastopol and the surrounding areas arrived at the area, all they found was wreckage and dead bodies. Some cursed at whatever was playing a cruel trick on them as they continued the search. They soon found the nuclear reactor of the sub and found to their horror that it had been completely drained of energy.

**Bonin Islands:**

Despite being a part of Japan, only a few of its residents inhabited these islands due to the lack of usable land and the ghosts of war that haunted the islands. The Bonin Islands however were home to enormous amount of unique animals and plants of different types. The ocean around the area especially contained a large number of them.

Suddenly though, a dark shadow flew through the water with the speed of a torpedo. The shadow soon formed into the shape of a cross between a fish and a dinosaur. This creature had scaly-black skin fins all around it including a huge one that was capable of creating tornadoes. As the monster rushed up to the surface, it emitted a screeching roar that sometimes chilled the spines of the more superstitious residents of the islands. The monster then disappeared again into the deep waters without a trace.

**Shanghai, China. **

In the new century, the city of Shanghai competed with Hong Kong for the title of China's richest city. Though somewhat squalid in comparison to Hong Kong, Shanghai truly had the makings of a large metropolis with many large skyscrapers and streets jammed to the full.

As a result, an enormous subway system was being constructed in the area to help with the problem of transportation in the enormous in the city. Though construction had proceeded on schedule, it had recently been delayed due to several unexplained accidents, already sending the bill spiking ever higher.

Today, the boss of the construction, Zan Taishan was visiting the site to get a first hand look at the damage. While arriving at the site, Taishan grumbled at the sight of the protestors gathering around the construction site. While he understood that some had lost friends or family members due to the construction project, the protesters mainly complained about the fact that the tunnels were built in an area said to be cursed and should not be disturbed. Taishan, for his part, believed that the protestors were wasting their time since the project had been approved by Beijing and he feared for his own career. That was why he was in an angry mood today as he inspected the construction.

As the tour proceeded though, he started to become pensive for two reasons. One was the inspection of the live damage, which did not resemble sabotage or explosions but resembled the scene after a huge flood. The other reason came when the construction crew did a terrain survey with computers; they saw that large parts of the crust had been torn to pieces. Though he actually didn't believe it himself, Taishan's workers told him about the legends of the area and that the location of the construction zone and its distance to the disputed Taiwan Strait awakened a creature known as Manda.

After looking at the area for the last time, the Chinese man turned to the others, "I'll try to see if I can get some help from the military but as for now keep working on schedule". The others groaned at the thought and some bitterly remarked that their boss didn't have to stick his neck out every day. They turned to look at the tunnel again and some of the more superstitious ones shuddered.

**Prime Minister's office, Tokyo Japan. **

Prime Minister Hiragashi rubbed his tired eyes as he tried to catch up on some important work that he wanted completed for the cabinet the next day. He looked out the night sky and swore to himself that he should have finished hours ago but then again, politics always had a way of stacking work onto the backs of people and making them feel older beyond their years.

He was just about finished when suddenly his secretary called him with a notice that he had visitors. Grumbling he told her to let them in and to his shock, a mix of scientists and the Joint Chiefs of Staff entered, all of them solemn as if kami had presented onto Japan a very bad omen. He immediately said to his visitors, "Is there anything wrong"?

General Toma Kamiya, commander of the JASDF replied first, "I think we may have a problem in the Arctic area". He immediately pulled out the photos and handled them to the prime minister, who looked at them for a few minutes before turning back to the air force commander noting, "Do you have an idea of what is causing this disturbance".

One of the scientists replied, "We may have an idea of _who_ is causing this disturbance". He paused before saying, "We programmed the satellite to take enhanced pictures once it orbited the Arctic area and I personally went over the image several times to ensure no mistakes and believe me, I wish it was a mistake". He then handed another photo of the shape of a dinosaur-like creature to Hiragashi.

After looking at it, the Prime Minister looked at his advisers for a moment before saying, "You all remember the prediction that the woman made in the aftermath of the war". His guests shuddered as many remembered witnessing it firsthand during the operation to annialate the last trace of a great horror, which unfortunately happened to be its heir. At the time, it felt necessary but those that were there remembered the sight of the most famous person of the conflict and the look in her eyes as she saw the monster in its death throes. The sight of the people around her cheering transformed her for one moment into a dark prophet, her voice chilling the heart of even the most bloodthirsty general there at the moment.

All remembered the look in her eyes as she saw what they considered an abomination and a threat in their eyes die right in front of her. What happened next stunned them all as she replied harshly, "For what you have done, Earth will forever be chained to the darkness and if humanity continues on this reckless path, in a time of its own choosing, it will return to the world and pass judgment on it for its sins". She immediately walked out before anyone could stop her.

Kamiya, who was there at the time, thought her words were foolish since the monster they had finally destroyed, killed so many of their own countrymen that they had no choice to resort to such a measure. He and others tried to reason with her but every time, she met them with a withering glare that had eyes as red as the devil. After a while, they immediately left her to wallow in her idiotic grief she soon vanished as the world moved inexorably forward towards the uncertain future.

It was not until after the infamous terrorist attacks in the United States and then former United States president George W. Bush made his declaration of war on terrorism was the words of the women taken seriously if only by a few. Soon, her words gained more weight as the US launched its ill-fated invasion of Iraq and then ethnic conflicts started to erupt and long-shimmering hatreds emerged into the open. Now, it seems that all that dammed women predicted would soon come horribly true.

Prime Minister Hiragashi also had the same thoughts and replied them, "Do we still have the original plans form the last conflict".

General Hikashi Nobeyama, chief of the army, replied, "We'll need some time to redevelop the plans and we're going to need the help of the other nations since if you recall what the woman said in her statement". All nodded and the prime minister nodded in assent of the general's proposal. With that, the guests departed, leaving the Prime Minister to consider his next course of action with the knowledge that the darkness would soon be returning and now the weight of the world seemed to be on his shoulders.

**White House, Washington DC.**

Though the president of the United States, Mathew Richardson didn't have anything important at the moment and was enjoying a rare free moment to him, he was annoyed when one of his secretaries called him as he was reading a book that several important people from NASA and the EPA agency arrived to see him and it was urgent. After a moment, the president nodded to send them in. as his visitors arrived, the president immediately asked, "Unless this is important, it had better be quick".

The lead man from the group adjusted his glasses as he opened his briefcase full of maps form the North Arctic near Alaska and Russia. He immediately said, "For the past few months, we've been detecting huge levels of radiation in the North Arctic and it has increased exponentially to the point that most of the icebergs in the areas are melting at an accelerated rate.

Though having some knowledge of the environment and the greenhouse gases and their effects on the Earth atmosphere, the Mathew immediately said, "But I thought the nuclear energy we and the Russians buried there during the cold war couldn't do such a thing". His visitor nodded and was about to speak but the president beaten him to it, "And you have no idea what it is up there". The visitor nodded grimly and the president asked, "How fast the icebergs are are melting".

The EPA official replied, "They're boiling if that is what you're asking". He immediately pulled out a thermal scan of the area and the moment the president saw the picture, he winced at the sight. The whole area, including a good part of the waters around Alaska seemed to have lit up with radiation. Fortunately, the area around Alaska had a lower level of radiation surrounding it, not that it mattered much. As they got closer to the source however, the color changed to dark red, signifying that to go into that zone without any protection from the radiation was pure suicide.

After looking at the photos and the eyes of his visitors, the president heaved a sigh and said, "I'll have to talk to the others about this but I do agree that we have to do something about this". He was about to call but then the telephone rang and the president immediately answered it, "Yes, what is it"?

The Secret Service officer replied, "Sir, the Japanese ambassador has just arrived and wishes to discuss with you a matter of grave importance". Richardson impatiently replied, "Can't it wait".

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "The ambassador here is quite insistent and he states that it relates to a certain matter in the North Arctic". Everyone froze at that moment as the statement sunk into their thoughts before the president, told the security officer, "Send him in".

A few minutes later, a gray-haired Japanese man arrived with a briefcase in hand followed by his aide and several others, including military officers. After they exchanged greetings with the president, the Japanese ambassador got down to the point.

"Mr. President, there is a situation developing up north that after it seems that your subordinates have already relayed you their own information about it as well" while handing the president satellite photographs that exactly matched the ones that the men from NASA presented to him before the Japanese arrived". He paused before going on, "Although my government has forbidden me from relaying to you the exact nature of the threat, they have given me permission to enlist your help in discovering the source of the disturbance up north".

To say that the Americans were incredulous was an understatement for the tone of the ambassador had a sense of fear and when one has a sense of fear it persuades the other to ask more. The NASA representative asked, "Why can't you tell us"? The ambassador took a deep breath, "I don't know the details myself but this is something my government had been keeping an eye on ever since 1996".

The room paused for a moment as the information sunk in before the president replied, "Alright, let me talk to my chiefs of staff before I submit a reply". The ambassador nodded in thanks and they left the room, leaving the president of the United States and the others to contemplate what their visitor had just said.

**Space, near asteroid belt.**

At around the same time the discoveries were being made on Earth, in space, several large objects suddenly appeared from opposite directions with both heading towards Earth. All three looked like asteroids but upon closer inspection, they were huge beasts flying at a speed much faster than that of asteroids and meteors.

The first two flew side by side as they headed for the blue green planet in front of them. One was a huge three-headed dragon with skin coated in gold. It wriggled its three heads and screamed an unearthly crackle as it glided on the solar winds of space.

Alongside it, a huge blue-gold creature hovered alongside it and though it seemed to have frozen in space, there were signs of life as the monster's beak opened with a screech and smoke came out from the rear, propelling the creature like a rocket through the stars. While it had arms, the claws at the end substituted for the monster's hands.

At the same time, the huge light blue crystal-like object approached in from the other side of Earth over North America. Within the crystal-like cocoon, a huge monster rested within the shell as it collected unlimited amounts of energy from the infinite number of stars that dotted the universe. Only a part of the creature itself was visible and the shape would have been enough to chill most men's spines.

The creature resembled a tyrannosaurus rex with mostly blue skin with an open orange stomach and an orange horn on its face. It bellowed a roar as it passed near Mars and then three crystals detached itself from the crystal shell and flew ahead towards Earth.

**Tokyo Bay**

Many people in the career of international business consider the port of Tokyo Bay to be one of the most well known in the world with business and trade rivaling that of Los Angeles, Shanghai, etc. While considered small in comparison to the Inland Sea, a large amount of commerce and merchandise flowed through the ports of Tokyo and Yokohama.

It is also the scene of much death in the last fifty plus years or so, starting with World War and then followed by wars that nearly wiped it and the city of Tokyo off the map. Every time such a disaster occurred, the Japanese managed to rebuild it but unfortunately, they couldn't take away the many scars, both large and small that dotted the landscape.

Just such a scar was reforming on the ocean floor where a great battle to stop a grand darkness occurred and a man sacrificed all to give the world a chance a peace. Unfortunately as before, his wish was unfulfilled and his fear about the weapon taken into battle against the darkness return once again to harm the people he sacrificed so much to spare. For the animals harboring the waters of the bay were already dead, their skins incinerated and their bones a sickly gray, though the people on the shores, didn't care about it at all.


	3. Last moments of peace

Chapter 3: Last few moments of peace.

**Diet Building/White House Situation Room.**

After long thoughts on both sides of the Pacific, both the governments of the United States and Japan decided to confer immediately with each other as soon as possible as the scale of the incoming threat became very clear. Despite the time difference, both Prime Minister Hiragashi and President Mathew Richardson conferred with their respective staffs before communicating with each other.

As President Richardson turned around in his seat to face the emerging screen, he wondered about the gist of the issue both were about to discuss. At the time, he had dismissed the thoughts of the stories about the battles in the 1990s but then as the reports started coming in, he had personally asked his military chiefs of their estimation of the chances they would have against this new threat. Though they all agreed that they stood a much better chance than the 1990s, what the president saw in the eyes of his commanders told otherwise.

Soon the room darkened and then the screen lit up with Prime Minister Hiragashi and his cabinet along with the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Prime Minister started off first by saying, "Thank you for agreeing to this meeting and let me apologize for the lateness of the day over in Washington".

President Richardson smiled amicably before stating, "If this were under normal circumstances I would have to disagree with you on that but considering the circumstances, I can understand and won't hold it against you". He paused for a moment as everyone on both sides of the Pacific relaxed before continuing, "Mind if you give us a briefing on what we're up against".

On the other end, the Japanese Prime Minister nodded before stating, "After 1996, the Japanese branch of the UNGCC decided to eliminate the last vestige of the threat that the center was formed to combat against and we did but one of the center's members who opposed such a move, tried to stop it but she failed". He paused before continuing, "Before she left, she told us a warning that at the time we didn't take seriously but recent events have started to change our minds". The Prime Minister took a deep breath and then started to repeat the message word by word while an aide sent the message by satellite to the White House situation room.

The message read, "For all of the sins that mankind has inflicted upon itself and the world and the inability to learn from them, the darkness will return and all of humanity will be judged and if judged accordingly, the punishment will be annialation".

After reading it, all of the Americans were stunned and Richardson was the first to respond, "How can you be sure that what the message is saying is correct". Some of the others had the same look of incredibly as they re-read the message again, hoping that they would have missed something but then Hiragashi nodded in affirmation of the information. Seeing the look in the Prime Minister's eyes, the US president asked, "What do you have in mind for the emergency"?

The man on the other end of the line replied, "All we can do is keep watching and hope to be ready to respond to the threat when it arises". He paused for a moment then replied, "I'll let the Minister of Defense brief you in". Hiragashi sat down while Defense Minister Nakamori briefed his American counterparts".

"I wish I had good news but unfortunately I don't since we didn't really think that we would be facing a threat like this again". He paused for a moment, "As you all know, we disassembled all of the facilities needed to produce the weapons to combat the threat and it is going to take us a while to restart it especially without drawing attention". He typed in a few commands and then new images flashed upon the screen. As all of the American generals saw, they were blueprints for the weapons of the last war; many of them nearly straight out of sci-fi movie and two of them were huge cyborg type machines. Clearly, Nakamori wasn't kidding when he mentioned about the scale of the preparation needed to combat the threat.

His counterpart, Defense secretary Henry Davidson replied, "True you may be right but we can immediately start construction on the smaller weapons such as the maser planes and tanks. He then looked at some of the other notes about the use of bio-weapons and paled at the thought of using them even if the Japanese ensured that they were safe and posed no harm against the civilian population. After a while of thought, Davidson replied, "Have some of your attaches meet at the Pentagon with mine and then we can discuss more about the problem". The Japanese Defense Minister nodded at the compromise and then it switched to discussion on the international aspect of the threat with United States secretary of state Alex Rusk and Japanese foreign minister Noboru Tamura talked about how to handle the rest of the world reaction to the new monster threat with the emphasis the avoidance if possible of weapons of mass destruction. The discussion along with other matters would indeed take up most of the Washington DC night and lots of caffeine style drinks to remain awake and alert.

**NORAD/NASA.**

Though it was late evening, there were still people at work at mission control in Houston. The people still there, helped maintained the systems on the different satellites and the International Space Station orbiting around the Earth as well as observe the way the universe worked.

The person in charged of the night shift drank another round of coffee when he was interrupted by one of the operators rushed in while taking huge deep breaths, "Sir, we've just spotted three UFO's heading towards Earth at mach 2. The boss replied blandly, "It's just probably debris or the like". However the operator replied, "It isn't and it is being picked up by both the international station and the satellites facing Mars". The boss replied, "It still could be debris and such". Then the operator replied, "The three objects are moving as if they're alive and they're much larger than asteroids". That finally got the man's attention as he immediately put his cup down and rushed back to the control center to monitor the UFO sightings, "Have we been able to get pictures of the objects". One of the others shook his head and the manager replied, "Get me online with NORAD".

He was soon online with the commander of NORAD; General Larry Arnold who had also just came from a similar briefing with his commanders and immediately got to the point, "Has NASA identified the objects that are approaching".

The manager shook his head and said, "We were hoping that you'd have better information than we have at the moment". The silenced passed for a few seconds before the commander of NORAD replied in answer.

"We do know that those three are living objects and when I passed around one of the nations, the Japanese replied that they would look it over". Arnold paused before saying, "I got the same answer when I forwarded it to the president". He then paused, "Can you send me the information you have so far so that we can make a determination of the threat". The NASA director nodded in understating and they both sighed off the attention turned back to what the satellites spotted and whether they were a threat or not.

**Caspian Sea.**

The three Russian Mi-28H Havoc helicopters along with Mi-24H Hinds flew over the sea as the helicopters searched the sea below with their sonar buoys. The helicopters had flown on for the last four hours and already boredom was starting to hit the crews of the helicopters.

On the lead Mi-28H helicopter, the crew was grumbling at the job they were conducting. Many wondered why the hell they were patrolling in a landlocked sea instead of the oceans since the rumors going about were most certainly false.

The Caspian Sea along with the deep forests of Siberia contained huge reserves of oil essential for reviving the Russian economy and strengthening the rest in the age of ever increasing energy consumption and war in the Middle East. Unfortunately recently, several incidents occurred that resulted in the complete destruction of the oil platforms. At first the authorities speculated that Islamist terrorists caused the destruction but as details came in about the destruction of the platforms, it seemed that an unknown phenomenon was responsible. In response, the Russian military deployed several air and helicopter units to patrol the area along with inland naval units. Even with the increased security, more platforms came under attack and more deaths occurred as the phenomenon struck suddenly without warning.

In front, the pilots were conversing together as they checked the systems and hoped that the helicopter stayed in the air until they returned to base. Most helicopters were already pushed to the limit of their endurance and even with increased funding for the military; there were a lack of spare parts to go around as the troops in Chechnya received first priority on supplies and weapons. Both pilots laughed blandly at the thought after surviving their tours of duty in Chechnya. The crew continued on with its work.

Under the water, a huge shadow glided through at flank speed. The shape consisted of an armored shell with four legs and a large tail. As the monster opened its mouth, a large amount of bubbles flowed out as the monster expelled carbon dioxide from its system.

**Arctic Ocean. **

The iceberg that served as the creature's prison already started to melt at a faster rate and the glow within the creature increased in brightness to a point that those on the Alaskan coastline started to notice it. Some did but they all considered the phenomenon natural for the area at this time. However, the more superstitious residents sensed that something was in the air and that a great horror was making its return known to all who took the threat seriously.

Inside, the creature's eyes started to open for a longer period and they glowed blood red that would clearly demoralize anyone who survived long enough to peer into them. The monster's eyes moved for a few moments as if surveying its surroundings as if preparing to go on a hunt in which the prey would be immense.

**Tokyo, Japan. **

The young woman slept peacefully in her bed when suddenly, she started to shift and turn as another nightmare invaded her mind. She tried to cover her ears and whispered pleas for silence as unseen voices bombarded her mind with thoughts of fear and death. She nearly screamed in fear when an image of a moth took form. The moth spoke a few words to the former psychic before disappearing in a show of golden particles that calmed the woman down. The woman instantly recognized what the image represented and for the rest of the night, she could not get any sleep for the threat that she feared was truly coming true. She looked out at the city of Tokyo and subtly moved at the hauntingly beautiful sight of the metropolis and as she turned to the skyline of Shinjuku, she replied, "So it finally begins".

* * *

Note: Sorry for the prologue but I wanted to try and give introductions for the monsters participating in the new war against humanity. 


	4. It finally begins

Chapter 4: It finally begins.

**Outer Earth Patrol Zone. **

General Larry Arnold rubbed his tired eyes as he observed his subordinates in action. Ever since he had received the order to go to Defcon-3, he and the rest of the crew of NORAD had been on active duty almost constantly. Other agencies such as NSA and others that operated the US satellites sent in their information almost daily as if it meant life and death. Fortunately, the general could read minds and even though the message was vague, he felt as if it was explosive and hoped that this time his instincts were wrong.

The General took another sip of his coffee when suddenly one of the radar operators interrupted him, his face looking as if it saw a ghost, "Sir, one of our satellites has just picked up three identified objects approaching us at full speed".

As if feelings that the grim reaper had personally delivered him a message of death, Arnold immediately asked, "Do you have a fix on them yet"?

The officer replied, "We have a fix on their destinations and have already sent them to the following commands". He paused before adding, "We also should have visual coming in shortly"? Both men headed to the control room where others watched intensely as the three UFOs emerged on the view screen. Everyone who saw the images went through a full range of emotions but they all consisted of shock and horror of the threat now approaching them.

General Arnold was the first to shake himself out of the stupor and he immediately asked, "Has Washington been notified of this yet"? A subordinate nodded in confirmation and Arnold turned to the others and yelled out, "Send this to all theater commands and order them to be on the alert". The room darkened as the installation began to coordinate the aerial defense for the entire North American continent.

On the International Space Station, the crew hastily rushed to the escape pods that would take them back to Earth and hopefully out of harm's way. As the space station's commander set up the satellite link to NASA, he took a look at the place which had been his home for the last 8 months and despite finally going back to Earth, they all wished that it was under better circumstances.

As the last of the escape pods jettisoned off of the station, its passengers suddenly caught the sight of the three UFOs and as they got closer, the UFO's took the shape and form that would leave mental scars out of even the most hardened warrior.

The first shape took on the shape of a golden creature with huge wings that glided on the winds of the solar system, two long tails and three heads in the shape of ancient menacing Asian dragons. It crackled madly as it continued to fire off bolts of energy towards the Earth.

The second shape had a humanoid form but at the hands and feet, it consisted of claws. It had a buzz saw running at the center of its chest, a huge beak for its mouth and a huge blood red visor with a smaller eye above it. Smoke came out of its back as it flew towards its destination on Earth.

The third shape was mainly in that of jagged crystals but the crew could see clearly that a shape resided inside. It passed by them while firing a barrage of crystal missiles and an orange beam at the Earth's surface, explosions signifying targets being hit.

The three UFO's split off into different directions with one accelerating towards Middle East while the two others started unleashing energy bolts down towards the Earth's surface in the Northern Hemisphere even though they were still heading for it. They then turned to the International Space Station which seemed to be ignored by the UFO's until a stray gold beam impacted the structure, easily ripping it apart into millions of fragments which started to be pulled towards Earth due to its gravity.

Fortunately, all of the escape pods avoided destruction but if their occupants hoped for any sort of safety on Earth, the sight of the three UFOs heading into Earth's atmosphere as well as events on the ground soon bitterly disappointed them.

**Shanghai. **

It was another busy day for the residents of the Chinese port city as the day wore on. Traffic was at a fever pitch as the population moved to conduct the business of making enormous profits like every other day. Unfortunately for most, it would be the last day of their lives.

At the construction site of the subway system however, there was massive chaos as the water leaks that recently sprung began to spiral out of control. Though most of the construction crew managed to escape, a good portion drowned when the water caved in at an enormous rate. The enormous water pressure from the Pacific Ocean swept around men and materials like toys as they struggled to escape.

On the surface, chaos reigned as rescue crews struggled to get to the area. The survivors watched in horror as the tunnel caved in but then something else happened that chilled their bones. An enormous roar emerged from the destroyed construction sight and soon people started to panic as an enormous gray snake-like creature emerged from the rubble. It wriggled its head and its small hands before silterhting out of the rubble and into the streets of Shanghai.

Due to the fact of the traffic, there were many people stuck on the freeways and roads in the port city and therefore many people caught out in the open as the creature moved deeper into the city. Soon, riots started springing up as the snake smashed its way through the cars lining the freeway.

From the view of the buildings, people watched in horror as the destruction continued below them. Soon, panic started to seep in as the monster soon nicknamed by the older superstitious residents as Manda due to the legends surrounding the area Shanghai now stood on smashed its way through the suburbs of Shanghai, killing those that thought foolishly that it was better to stay inside.

Fortunately though, help was quickly on the way for Shanghai was also an important Chinese naval base and soon both the Chinese naval and air units scrambled to meet the threat. WZ-9 and AS 321 Ja Super Frelons helicopters along with Su-30 and JI-2 fighter jets hovered over the area with a _Sovremenny _and several _Luhai _destroyers and several other ships sailing in the harbor while on the ground Type 96 tanks and 122mm rocket launchers. As the monster made its way through Shanghai, the tanks immediately took up station while the rocket launchers prepared to dump their loads on the monster.

Manda made its way leisurely through the streets of Shanghai, its long thin body, smashing its way through cars trucks and small structures. At first, there was virtually no resistance but as soon as it made its way towards the center of the city, the Chinese military sprang into action.

First the rocket launchers opened up, raining shells all around the monster and devastating the area around it, though there were few civilian casualties. Then the tanks and helicopters joined in with guided missiles and 105 mm tank shells.

Though the firepower was immense, it did not stop Manda as it pressed its advance towards the Chinese defensive line. Soon, the tanks started to roll back as the monster nearly advanced upon them. The military forces soon regrouped to make their stand at the Pearl TV tower while trying to lure the monster out to the waiting guns of the warships. Unfortunately, Manda wasn't taking the bait and continued on its advance.

The monster was soon at the immense skyscraper and to the shock of all, it wrapped itself around the structure, trapping those still inside as well as forcing the Chinese military to destroy one of its grandest structures of the new economy. Missiles and artillery shells slammed into the tower in an attempt to bring the monster back down to street level. It did but the combination of the firepower and Manda's weight also brought down the tower, killing all of its occupants inside as well as devastating a good portion of Shanghai.

Feeling pleased with the destruction it had caused, Manda suddenly changed course and headed out towards the Pacific Ocean. Feeling the full horror of what had just happened, the Chinese forces launched an all out attack on the monster with their fighter bombers and warships in the hope of inflicting some permanent damage it. Due to the its hard grey scales however, that wish was unfulfilled as the monster slithered its way out of Shanghai and back into the deep waters of the Pacific Ocean unharmed even by the _Sovremeny_ firing its SS-N-22 Sunburn missiles at point blank range.

**Black Sea.**

The Turkish City of Istanbul is often considered the gateway between Europe and the Middle East since it controlled the waterway between the Black Sea and the more important Mediterranean Sea. Though it has brought notoriety, it has also brought problems especially after Turkey's introduction into the European Union and reports of it being used as a funnel for terrorists seeking to infiltrate Europe.

Today though, the ancient city was deathly quiet as the population slowly made its way home, especially the fishing population. In their place, Turkish and Russian warships patrolled the waters in hope of spotting the object that had turned the Black Sea into a disaster zone.

On one of the _Sovrenmeny_ class destroyers, the Russian captain scanned the sea with his binoculars while the rest of the crew scanned with the sonar systems of the destroyer. Alongside it was two _Neustrashimy_ class anti-aircraft destroyers and several _Krivak_ class missile frigates patrolled an area north of Istanbul.

The captain rubbed his tired eyes in annoyance as he continued to scan the water for any movement that might constitute a threat. He was about to call it a night when suddenly one of his radar operators screamed, "Sir I have a target bearing down on us at flank speed". The captain immediately walked over to the station to look at the sonar map himself and after a few moments, his face paled as he realized what the information meant. He immediately turned and ordered battle stations and a link opened with other Russian and Turkish units.

Under the water, the huge crab-like monster was busy feasting on a huge school of fish when it suddenly sensed an approaching threat. Finishing off the scraps, it changed course and headed straight for the approaching ships.

The captain watched intently as the target closed in on them. As soon as it reached a certain range, the captain yelled out, "Launch torpedoes". The _Sovrenmeny_ shook as several 533cm and 633cm torpedoes leapt from its tubes and angled towards the underwater target. Torpedoes from the other warships soon joined in as the ASW helicopters such as the KA-28 Helixes took off to provide immediate air cover.

Soon the sonar turned white and water spouts emerged to the starboard side of the bow as the torpedoes impacted on their targets. For several long seconds the crews in the task force watched the scopes to spot any dead remains of the target. Unfortunately, the monster destroyed that hope as it emerged from the water unscathed but very angry and looking for prey to devourer on.

The task force opened up with all of its weapons but it was virtually useless against the monster's hard orange skin while using cruise missiles at this range was suicide. The ships also tried to maneuver, but with a speed that rivaled the now obsolete former Russian _Alfa _class submarine the monster was soon among them. Though it mainly used its claws to tear into live flesh, the claws were also capable of tearing into steel hulls and soon two of the _Krivaks_ were sinking. A Turkish warship soon joined them as the monster continued its attack on the combined force.

The _Sovrenmeny_ continued to pound away with its 130mm forward guns but all it did was to change the enormous crab's target and soon it brought its right claw up and then downward on the warship. Though the hull held, the upper superstructure suffered heavy damage and the resulting thrashing destroyed many of the weapons systems.

On the bridge, the commander of the task force watched in horror as the creature systematically destroyed his ships. He turned and roared, "Is any help coming in"? The communications officer replied, "Yes sir but it won't be able to reach us in time". The captain swore as the ship was battered again and yelled, "All ships retreat". It was too late for him and the rest of the crew though as the crab finally hulled the superstructure of the huge destroyer. As soon as the creature removed its claw, it slammed it into the bridge, killing everyone inside. Soon, seawater rushed in so fast that the crew could not even prepare to escape. Soon, the Russian destroyer joined its companions at the bottom of the ocean.

The ships soon started to scatter and fortunately for them, the monster ceased its attack. Unfortunately, the change in course put it straight towards Istanbul. Feeling a need to gain some measure of revenge, the ships turned around and launched a long range assault on the crab monster.

**Bonin Islands. **

The P-3 Orion flew in a south-easterly direction from Kanoya towards the Bonin Islands area. It along with several others patrolled the sea approaches to Japan though the crews found this to be boring work. All felt that most of the new threats came in from the west and some wondered why headquarters assigned here instead of the East China Sea.

After checking his systems, the pilot asked the sonar operator, "Anything new on the screen". The sonar operator replied in the negative and the pilot remarked to his comrade, "You know, the way we're conducting this, you'd expect us to find an enormous mutated creature". The co-pilot laughed oddly as the plane flew on over the vast Pacific expanse.

Suddenly though, the sonar operator screamed, "Sir, I've just picked up a sighting". He paused for a moment as the computer sorted through the information before yelling out loud, "It's a large object heading Northwest near Chichi Jima". Both pilots turned and looked at each other in concern before the pilot asked, "How large is the object"? The plane became deathly silent before the pilot replied, "The object is 40 meters in height and is moving at 30 knots on a course that will take it near Kyushu and Shiokaku".

That was enough for the pilot who yelled out, "Signal headquarters of the threat and all other aircraft in the area". The P-3 Orion suddenly accelerated downward as the pilot aimed the four Mark 46 torpedoes the Orion carried.

Below, the fish-like monster continued on its present course, totally unaware of what was approaching. The first scent of trouble came when the dinosaur picked up the sound of torpedoes heading towards it. The monster immediately sped up but the P-3 Orion hovering above had dropped the torpedoes at a level and range that the weapons could not miss". The monster roared as the torpedoes impacted on it one by one. Though disoriented, the monster was unharmed and immediately rose upward towards the surface.

As the P-3 Orion circled around the target area, the crew waited anxiously for either the sonar to clear or the target's remains to emerge. They all had the same hope that the target was destroyed but it was soon dashed as the surface started to bubble before the monster rose above the waves, roaring like that of a hyena. The pilot immediately increased altitude as the monster roared at the plane in challenge but seeing that it was of little threat, submerged itself back underwater and resumed course with the P-3 Orion in hot pursuit and latter joined by others as well as Seahawk helicopters.

**Singapore, South East Asia. **

The city of Singapore, at the tip of the Kra peninsula, is known as a huge metropolis and an important hub for international trade in South East Asia. That also made it an important target for terrorists, which was why its forces had been on high alert since nearby was a country with one of the largest Muslim populations on the planet and already, ever since 2001, terrible attacks have occurred with enormous casualties. Fortunately so far, Singapore had been spared but that still did not prevent its army from maintaining a high state of alert. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how one looked at it, it would face a new threat of which they could actually deal with if only belatedly.

As the citizens of the city hurried along home, the ground started to shake and rumble. Soon panic started to seep in as the residents started to scatter in all directions. The rumbling also created huge waves at the nearby ocean that slammed into the city flooding its streets, destroying many of the smaller buildings and killing many people. Though that managed to escape, wondered whether nature decided to declare war on them.

The unexpected earthquake suddenly ceased but then all saw why as a huge black shape suddenly jumped up from underground. Though there was smoke all around, some of the citizens could make out details of the shape and they soon started running for their lives as the shape approached them.

As a news helicopter arrived on the scene, the camera crew could make out the shape of the newly arrived monster. It had the shape of a large beetle with its hands in the shape of mechanical drills and a mouth that spit fireballs and a horn that shot lighting out at targets of opportunity.

Immediately, the military sprung into action and soon, tanks roared down the devastated streets to challenge the monster. Tanks, mainly Centurion Mk 13 and AMX-13 SM-1 started firing their shells at the monster only to see them bounce harmlessly off the monster's thick hide. The monster roared in anger and immediately retaliated with a lighting strike from its horn that ripped into the ranks of the tanks. Thirteen immediately turned into blazing wrecks and the rest tried to regroup but they had just become a target for the huge bug monster. It opened its mouth and spit out a huge fireball at the troops, killing them all in the blast.

The tanks immediately split up into groups in order to lure the newly arrived monster from the skyscrapers out to the outskirts but their efforts were futile as the destroyed buildings created enormous rubble and obstacles, blocking their attack routes. Above the smoke, the monster continued its attack, firing a combination of its lightning horn and fireballs at targets of opportunity. Soon the area suddenly transformed into a horrific war zone one usually saw in Sajeravo, Iraq, the captured territories or Grozny.

The army resorted to defensive measures with the use of its air and naval forces in order to evacuate the population from the monster's relentless advance. Not surprisingly, it created more casualties as the monster used its fearsome arsenal to unleash the type of damage onto Singapore that the Japanese army of World War II would have loved to inflict on the British. After feeling pleased with the destruction, the monster linked its arms together and within minutes, it burrowed itself underground, leaving the horrified residents to consider what had happened in the past few hours.

**Tokyo/Washington. **

It had been a sleepless night for both President Richardson and Prime Minister Hiragashi as they and their staffs tried to coordinate the defense of the world against the new threat. Immediately after their aides alerted them of the destruction of the ISS, both leaders called their staffs together for a conference and opened a satellite link to the other's capital. What they saw on the 3-D generated map of the world sobered them to the reality at hand.

All across the world, it seemed that a plague of red dots started to emerge. First in China with two attacks, one in Shanghai and one near Harbin with the Chinese forces scrambling to react to the threat. Then came in news of a battle near Istanbul between the combined forces of the Russian and Turkish navies with a crab-like monster and EU forces preparing to reinforce the beleaguered defenses and if that wasn't enough trouble for the Russians, reports started to come in of another monster with a spiked back attacking the oil installations in the Caspian Sea before it burrowed itself underground and heading northwards. South East Asia also had its own problems as Singapore and then Jakarta were soon attacked by their own monsters. The worst part of the news so far was that the UFOs responsible for the ISS's destruction now hovered in Earth's atmosphere and though they were not over any major population centers as of yet, they still unleashed horrific damage. Even though the air forces of the world were up and offering serious resistance, it cost them heavily.

Closer to home for Japan was the rumors of a large fish-like dinosaur sighted near the Bonin and Okinawa Islands area. Already, Hiragashi alerted Richardson and together their commanders coordinated the defense of their respective forces in the area against the threat.

In all of this, the Japanese seemed apprehensive whenever mention of the Bering Sea came up as if they were expecting something to happen. Hiragashi stood looking out at the window to the dark skyline of Tokyo as if memorizing the view and hoping to use this to remind himself why he would soon be sending many Japanese sons and daughters out to die against impossible odds for vague reasons.

He was so lost in thought that it took a while before he noticed his Defens Minister Nakamori arrive, his face grave as if he had seen the grim reaper, which considering the circumstances would have been starkly correct, "Sir, I've just been told that one of the satellites is about to pass above the Bering Sea area". Hiragashi nodded and replied, "I thought we had seen the last of him but it seems we'll be proven wrong". Nakamori, in an attempt to soothe his prime minister's worries, replied, "Perhaps this time we'll get lucky". Though it was a foolish gesture, Hiragashi appreciated the statement and said, "Let's just hope on". The two men heading back into the conference room where the American president was already on the screen, his staff behind him.

Richardson replied, "Already we have monster attacks going off in different areas of the world and some of my forces have already engaged them". Hiragashi nodded and asked, "What did you make of the threat".

The president on the other end of the line replied, "After discussing it with my cabinet, we all agreed that this takes as much importance as that of the terrorist threat if not more so in the future than in the present time".

Hiragashi was about to add something when the defense minister walked in, his face grave, "Gentlemen, the satellite has just arrived over the Bering Sea and it has taken images that you need to see right away". He pressed a button and both Washington and Tokyo instantly saw what the satellite saw and it was the one image that the Japanese recognized and feared ever since November 3, 1954.

**Bering Sea.**

The iceberg was already nearly melted and the energy around the area was at an all time high. As the upper area of the iceberg collapsed, a huge reptilian head emerged, opening its mouth in a huge roar against the world. It soon wriggled itself even further out and within seconds, the radioactive monster freed itself from the ice prison and soon observed its surroundings. Almost as if in instinct, the dorsal fins on the monster's back glowed with lighting arching off of it and a blue-white beam emerged from the monster's maw towards the water, heating the temperature up to an incredible extent and easily melting some of the nearby icebergs as well as lighting up the oppressive grey sky. With a grunt and an exhalation of the cold air, the great monster called Godzilla roared one more time before submerging and heading southward.

In the White House and the Diet building, both leaders and their respective staffs looked on in horror at the one darkness that the Japanese and truly hoped that they wouldn't be facing again soon headed south to join in the new war that suddenly erupted all around them.

* * *

Notes: As you can see, I've included a lot of monsters both Showa and Heisei and more will soon join the fray.

First see if you can guess the monsters I'm using and then if you guys want anymore, I'll try and see if I can accommodate them.


	5. A blocking attack

Chapter 5: A blocking attack.

**USS Harry S. Truman, Somewhere near Northern Japan, Sakhalin Island, and the Aleutians. **

Bruce Campbell looked out over the gray horizon as the huge carrier and her accompanying ships speed northward at flank speed. His carrier groupand accompanying Japanese warships sailed northward to a position from where they could block the advance of the monster Godzilla. Another carrier, the _Abraham Lincoln_ steamed in from the southwest to cover the US Pacific Coast. For the _Truman_ group, they also had the assistance of Japanese forces and rumors started running around that the Russian forces in the Pacific would also jump into the game.

Despite the sight of the assembly of firepower, Campbell could not help but shiver as he remembered the briefing that the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force commander, Rear Admiral Kaizo Tomonaga gave when his fleet linked up with the Truman group. Though the Japanese admiral kept his professional cool, all could see the anger, fear and determination in his eyes and voice as he briefed his commanders and the Americans on their target.

So lost in thought, the admiral didn't hear Henry Boxer arrive on the bridge. The moment the XO saw his commander's face he mentioned, "Maybe you want to take a little rest and let me take care of things".

Campbell didn't realize how tired he was until now but before he left for his quarters he asked, "Any sightings from our aircraft or submarines". Boxer replied in the negative and after looking out at the gray skies, Campbell decided not to ask about the satellites and headed down to his quarters to get some sleep.

**JMSDF Kirishima, a few miles off to portside from Truman. **

Kaizo attempted to get some sleep but the memories of the events of the past few days conspired to keep him awake. After another few minutes of trying to get some semblance of sleep, the Japanese admiral gave up and left his quarters for the bridge. He soon arrived to the heart of the ship. Captain Kazura Akiyama was busy scanning the ocean in front of the vessel as the admiral arrived. They both turned to each other and the admiral waited as the captain gave his report, "None of our subs and search planes has spotted the monster thus far". He paused before continuing on, "We're still receiving satellite imagery from headquarters but due to the weather, they're not much that we can hope for".

The admiral grunted in annoyance and replied, "If the monster slips past us then what happens here may be what the Americans call the bleakest comedy of errors". Both men took a deep breath before the admiral replied, "I had hoped that after the debacle we had seen the last of Godzilla but it seems I was wrong".

The captain nodded in sympathy and replied, "We'll just have to do the best we can and at least this time we have the rest of the world to back us up". The admiral nodded at that but both remembered just how powerful the monster truly was and whether the **full assistance** of the world would be enough. Both commands turned back to watch the sea in front of them, wondering whether silent death floated right below them.

**Gronzy. **

The skies lit orange with the sounds of battle as it had always done so as long as man waged modern war. In his command tent, Drenzhev looked out through his binoculars as the Russian forces attempted to launch another round of attacks against a group of rebels that infiltrated the Russian lines and were causing trouble for the terrified and war-weary residents of the Chechen capital.

As he could already see to his sickening horror, a good portion of the Russian conscripts immediately started to run in panic as the first mortar shells and RPG rounds detonated upon them, their fragments slicing men into hacked up pieces. Soon, some of the RPGs slammed into the BMP-3s and the BTR-80s, easily ripping them open like canned sardines and turning into burning torches that blocked the path of their comrades and left them to the mercy of the attackers. Drenzhev turned angrily to his air officer and asked, "Get the helicopters up and get my troops up there". His air officer angrily replied that the helicopters forces were already strained to the limit and that those that are actually available are badly damaged". Drenzhev raged at the desperate situation and immediately asked if his colleagues had any better luck and he received the same ragged answer that they had heard for the past six years. The Russian general was about to order a retreat when an even worse threat showed up.

The ground suddenly shook as if an earthquake decided to hit the area. The ground suddenly sprung upward and large amounts of dust scattered all around the area. There was much smoke and it took some time for the smoke to clear but when it did, many soon wished that the smoke had indeed stayed in so as to block the imagine of the entity that would soon take many of their lives.

Anguirus roared loudly at it tasted fresh air. It swerved his head for a while before clawing its way out from the Earth, the four feet gaining good footing on the muddy ground. After scanning the area in front of if, the monster turned towards the city, smashing everything in front of it.

The surprised Russian forces immediately started to change their target to the beast and soon, even the Chechen rebels transferred their fire upon the new intruder. Unfortunately, most of the fire landed on the monster's armored back, which virtually suffered no harm. Even when the troops managed to aim their weapons at the monster's flesh, it barely had any effect.

The monster soon came close enough upon its foes and soon used its tail to devastating effect in the devastated rubble of Groznyy. Its long tail soon swept aside Russian AFVs and added more destruction to the unlucky city. Those that survived the attack tried to scatter but the rubble strewn streets created immense obstacles that in the very short time available, they had no chance and some stood and fight until the monster was angered enough to charge them underfoot.

Drenzhev looked on in grim horror as the monster slaughtered his forces. Suddenly he looked out into the sky and saw several groups of aircraft, mainly Su-24s and Su-25s angling downward to hammer the beast. Though sending aircraft into a city with friendly troops still inside was a deathtrap, he wanted to give his troops every chance possible to survive.

The pilots looked down in shock and horror as they realized the reports of the Caspian Sea were true. Though some voiced the desire to retreat, once the pilots spotted the monster slaughtering their comrades, all thoughts of retreat vanished and the pilots flew into the fray.

Anguris looked up at the sight of bombs and continued its advance as explosions occurred around the creature. Though the Russian forces brought additional heavy firepower to bear, it barely affected Anguris as it continued on its destruction. As the monster continued its attack, it left a series devastated roadblocks behind it as several groups of T-80UMs and BMP-3s desperately tried to buy time for their comrades to blast a way out. Often, the monster crushed them underfoot or swept them aside like toys with its long tail.

After a few more hours of horrific battle, the spiked-backed monster started to dig another hole in preparation to depart the area. Despite intensive fire, the monster soon departed the devastated battlefield, leaving the survivors including the generals to wonder what the hell happened just now. Soon the word passed on to Moscow and the Russian President immediately called a meeting of his cabinet.

**Canadian airspace, near Montreal. **

Since the airspace over Canada fell under the sphere of NATO, that meant that the massive radar complex had jurisdiction over the air defense for North America. Already the moment that the three UFOs entered Earth's atmosphere, both air forces scrambled their squadrons along with the refueling tankers into the air as if they were on a war footing and in fact as they were as reports started to come in about the multiple monster attacks.

As NORAD monitored the crisis, one of the radar officers turned to General Arnold as he was on the line with Washington. The general immediately sensed the new arrival and asked annoyingly, his nerves already tensed to the breaking point, "Can't this wait". The look on the man's face said enough and the general replied, "Alright, give me a minute". He immediately shut off the line and walked with the officer back to the control room where an image of the sighting displayed.

The officer started to say, "We just picked up this sighting as it was flying southward from the North Pole". He paused as the general looked at the image before continuing on, "We tracked it from the North Pole towards about this point at a speed of Mach 2.5".

As Arnold looked at the radar map, he turned to ask, "How long will it be before it hits US airspace". The officer paused uneasily before dropping the answer, "The unidentified object will arrive in three hours". General Arnold then asked, "Any fighter groups available". The officer nodded and soon marks started to show up on the screen showing fighter squadrons, their attached bases and their positions". After a few moments of hesitation, the general replied, "Order the fighters to be diverted to the hostile target and if it is hostile then tell them to commence firing". The radar officer was a little shocked but after seeing the ISS destroyed and getting reports of horrific attacks all over the world then he agreed with his superior's decision.

**F/A-18 Hornet group near Montreal and Quebec. **

Ever since the alert went out, the fighter group had been flying at about 30,000 feet on CAP patrol. This time though they had tankers hovering close by to ensure that the planes were completely fueled and ready for combat.

As the leader of the flight observed the movement of the air traffic as proceed on its normal business route, he wondered what the hell is going on. Though he had participated in operations such as this before, it was never on such a huge scale.

Suddenly, he heard over the command net orders from the air command to head to coordinates north of Quebec. Other fighter groups had received the same order and soon joined up, a mix of American (F-15s and F-16s) and Canadian fighters (F-18s), flying side by side towards the coordinates.

As soon as the flight arrived, the lead CF-18 now the lead fighter in the group reported that he didn't see anything but then suddenly the radar picked up and when he turned around, he saw a huge flying shape pass not far off and even at that distance, some of the planes felt the wind shears and were forced to steady themselves as the rest of the planes set off on after the huge shadow at maximum burn.

They soon caught up with the huge flying creature and what they saw sent chills down their spine. It was a huge flying pterosaur with one small row of spikes in the back and many spikes on its chest.

Stunned by the amazing sight, the pilots forgot for a moment their orders and it took a while for them to report back but once the commanders heard about it, they gave the order that proved to be a death sentence to the group.

The Americans launched the first salvo with a hail of AIM-120 AMRRAM missiles towards the monster and surprisingly the monster didn't notice as the missiles bored straight in. Unfortunately though, the monster soon took notice when the missiles detonated on its thick hide. Though the monster's hide wasn't penetrated, the attack aroused its temper and it turned back towards them with astonishing speed. The fighters soon broke formation and started to attack with a mix of missiles and machine guns.

Though the missiles pelted the monster with numerous explosions, its thick bony skin prevented the tiny warheads from inflicting any harm while turning the fighters into prey. Faster than anyone could ever thought, the monster immediately changed course and headed straight for them.

The fighters immediately scattered into groups and firing all of their weapons but the monster easily dodged them and the munitions that did find their mark, had no effect on the monster. The huge bird on the other hand, flew in pursuit and despite the fact that the fighters flew at their maximum speed, the monster managed to catch up with them and lunged its beak forward towards the fighters, their pilots unable to bail out in time.

As some of the fighters managed to gain some distance, they thought that they were out of the safety zone but then as the flying monster opened its mouth, an orange beam emerged towards the fighters, killing at least three. Knowing full well that they were in the fight of their lives, the fighters started to scatter in the hope that at least several would get away.

For the next few hours, the fighters used every maneuver in the book and several improvised ones but they were useless as the monster overtook them either by firing its red-orange beam and using its own body as a weapon. Most of the time, the pilots had no time to bail out as the old axiom of war known as speed is life was made evident with the flying monster striking them so fast that they couldn't react in time.

In the end, only two managed to get away (one American and one Canadian) with the rest virtually destroyed. Furthermore, the monster had been angered enough to change its course heading straight for Montreal, its wind shears and fast speed already causing destruction on the ground.

**Washington DC/Tokyo.**

Both capitals were a beehive of activity as the reports of monster attacks started to come in. Indeed in Washington, many cars escorted by police were out in the streets tonight as important government officials moved back and forth between the White House and the Pentagon. Also, due to the news of monsters that could fly, the airspace around Washington filled with scores of F-15 and F-16 fighters.

In the Situation room, President Richardson and his staff were busy talking with their Japanese counterparts on coordinating the defense. Already PACOM and the JSDF had taken measures in the combined area to take care of the threat while the other theater commanders dealt with the situation as best they could since both Japan and American had not kept their allies alerted and when the monsters attacked the other countries, their shock time was much worse that what the Americans and the Japanese endured.

After talking with others of the JCS, Davidson made his way over to the president and immediately said, "So far we've recorded at least a dozen monster assaults all over the world with a good portion of them in areas that have seen heavy fighting these past few years". He paused before continuing on, "I've already alerted all theater commands and they're doing the best they can in holding off the monsters.

Richardson nodded and said, "Both Hiragashi and I had been trying to calm the leaders of the other Asian nations down and to convince them to accept our help, especially Japan's". They both knew why that had been a difficult subject for Japan's overseas military exploits in the last century had brought nothing but headache.

In Tokyo, the mood of the room was pretty much the same as in Washington as the Prime Minister of Japan and his cabinet coordinated their efforts to stem the monster tide with the American forces in the area and the other Asian Nations. In fact, after a long harsh talk, the Chinese Navy allowed the JMSDF to sail near their waters as they set off in pursuit of the fish-like monster that was now between Okinawa and the Eastern Chinese Coast. Meanwhile, the Russian Pacific Fleet was steaming to link up with the combined American/Japanese forces.

Lost in thought, Hiragashi didn't notice the Defense Minister arrive at his side until he saw the other man's reflection, "Anything new to report"? The Defense Minister shook his head and Hiragashi took a deep breath and said, "Next to having a nuclear bomb detonate right over us, the image of Godzilla destroying this city is one that will never leave my mind or that of anyone else".

Nakamori nodded and replied, "Yes, it's true that the images that we all saw that haunt us but perhaps that sight is probably what drove us all to fight so hard against Godzilla and all of the monsters". The Prime Minister nodded in understanding but still both faces were exceptionally grim as they waited.

As the commander of the JMSDF Admiral Hattori was talking with some of the others before an aide rushed up to whisper a few words in his ear. When he heard the message, the admiral's face changed to a look of grim expectation. He turned to the aide and whispered his orders before running to Hiragashi and Nakamori, "Sir, the fleet has made contact with Godzilla and is about to engage him. Both men rushed to their seats as the main screen opened up with the US president and his cabinet. As soon as they were seated, Hattori turned to one of the radio operators and said, "Open up a channel". Soon the voices started to filter in followed by images of both the _Kirishima_ and the _Harry S. Truman_, their crews and the rest of the fleet already at battle stations".

**USS Harry S. Truman/JMSDF Kirishima. **

The flight decks turned into a beehive of activity as the pilots of the two huge nuclear aircraft carriers rushed to their prepared planes. Nearly everything that could fly was being thrown into the air since the advice that the Japanese gave to their American counterparts was that the best chance for survival against Godzilla without resorting to nuclear weapons was to throw a lot of firepower in and the aircraft carrier was one of the most powerful conventional weapons platforms. Also, the American military always proved to be specialists in the thought of better wasting material than manpower.

On the bridge of the _Truman_, both Campbell and Boxer looked at the radar screen of the image provided by the submarines and aircraft shadowing Godzilla. As he watched radar scan, the monster was on a heading that took it 200 miles northeast of the task force. While he felt glad that he wouldn't have to engage Godzilla in surface combat, Campbell wondered where the monster was heading. Everyone else in the task force shared the same thoughts that he had about the upcoming battle.

As the last of the _Truman's_ planes catapulted from the flight deck, a communications message came in from the _Kirishima_. It was Admiral Tomonaga and he spoke in a clear voice as he outlined the battle plan, "Our ships will commence with a cruise missile barrage to cover our fighters as they fly in to attack the monster along with the submarines". He paused before continuing, "This mission will be unlike anything any of us has ever faced and I want you all to keep that fact in mind and not take any unnecessary risks" "Right now humanity is fighting for its very life so now lets hope we can make our own contribution for what we do here will be something that mankind will never forget". He finished with the line echoed by many commanders on the eve of battle, "Good luck and good hunting". When the message ended, there was an air of silence for five minutes before Campbell replied, "Battle stations and prepare to commence attack". The crew rushed to their stations as the carrier admiral looked out at the sea for what could be the last time.

The bridge of the _Kirishima_ had turned dark red as its crew members monitored the systems and prepared the ship for combat. On one of the images taken from a P-3 Orion hovering far above the potential battle zone, Godzilla moved effortlessly through the ocean with half of his body out of the water. Though the face was impassive, all who saw the blood-red eyes of the monster felt a chill go down as the eyes already conveyed the darkness within the monster. To many, it felt as if God himself had taken on a physical form and was planning to punish humanity for its many sins committed ever since mankind first emerged on Earth. Shaking off the macabre thoughts and hoping that indeed the kamis were with them today, Tomonaga turned and gave the order, "Commence firing".

All the ships except for the two carriers suddenly became engulfed in smoke as they started firing all of their cruise missiles, Harpoons and Tomahawks, off into the far distance. As soon as the last cruise missile left the launcher, Tomonaga turned to Akiyama and replied, "Order the engines to be ready to jump to full speed if something goes wrong and arm our torpedoes". The captain hurried to tell engineering while the admiral turned to watch the unfolding battle.

Godzilla suddenly slowed down his speed and his head turned towards the sky as if he sensed danger approaching. Indeed danger and opposition came in many forms that day. The first form flew in almost immediately above him and soon, the cruise missiles started impacting on the monster's skin. Though the G-cells instantly compensated for the damage, the impact of the firepower momentarily stunned Godzilla and before he recovered, another wave came hammering at him.

**JMSDF Uzushio. **

Captain Zurabachi watched the sonar scope as it displayed a mix of US and Japanese submarines including his own blocking the monster's path with aircraft waiting further south. Even though he was underwater in a submarine, he and his crew still felt the shockwave caused by the cruise missiles as some slammed into the water beside Godzilla. After the shockwaves stopped, the sonar operator immediately yelled out, "Godzilla is still continuing his advance". Knowing full well that despite the fact that this mission was in a sense pure suicide, Zurabachi ordered, "Arm all tubes, prepare to jump to flank speed and commence firing". Within seconds the trained crew had rushed to battle stations and the first wave of 603b 533 torpedoes sped away with another wave in a minute later. The other accompanying submarines soon joined in by firing more 603b 533s as well as the famous Mark 48s torpedoes towards the monster as well.

While unharmed from the first attack, Godzilla searched the sky for his assailants but for now they weren't coming from the sky but instead from the water as Godzilla soon saw the wake of torpedoes heading straight for him. The monster fired at the water, igniting some of the torpedoes but not enough and the fish soon found their mark. In anger, Godzilla fired down at the water but the subs managed to dodge. He was about to fire his breath again when his ears picked up the sounds of more missiles.

In his F/A-18F Super Hornet, CAG of the _Truman_, Captain Thomas Sanderson, a veteran of Kosovo, Afghanistan and Iraq, observed the action. He believed himself to be a good pilot and his skills and combat record proved it but after seeing what had been going on as of late, he wondered clearly that luck was on his side and how long it planned to remain with him. A message from the _Truman's_ CIC shook him out of his thoughts and he checked his weapons status one more time before heading into combat with a wave of machine gun fire.

From the breaks in the clouds, the other Hornets dove out of the gray skies towards the monster en masse, their turbofan engines at full power and firing all the way in. As the firepower engulfed the monster, the planes soon broke off into squadrons to provide individual targets for the monster to deal with.

Godzilla roared out in anger as the planes flew circles around him but due to the constant bombardment of the aircraft, ships, and submarines he couldn't retaliate with his atomic breath. That didn't mean that he was capable of doing so as several F/A-18F Super Hornets found to their horror as they flew right by the monster. The monster used his hands and tail to swap them out of the sky.

The battlefield soon turned into a chaotic mess of explosions and water spouts as the blockade fleet continued to attack Godzilla from long range. Back at the fleet, it soon became apparent that somewhat would soon go wrong as the missile batteries fired less missile rounds off.

Tomonaga watched in apprehension as his country's greatest nightmare withstood the newest form of 21st century firepower. He turned to the others and asked, "How much ammunition do the submarines have"? One of them replied, "They still have enough but it won't keep Godzilla's attention for long without our help". Tomonaga swore and said, "We won't be able to hold him for much longer". The sudden silence from the missile launchers soon gave truth to his statement as they all realized that after forty minutes of non-stop bombardment, they had run out of missiles to use against Godzilla.

Back at the battlefield, Godzilla's vision cleared up and he soon took advantage as another wave of fighters bore in on him. The monster immediately charged his back before firing a shot of his atomic breath at the sky. When the ray ceased, out of a group of ten aircraft, six had been knocked out of the sky and the survivors immediately pulled out of their attack runs.

Sanderson cursed as he realized what had just happened. He immediately radioed _Truman_ first asking, "Anymore support you can give us". The officer on the other end of the line replied, "None that can reach you in time". He then paused before saying, "Command orders that you use all of your weapons and then fall back and regroup with the fleet". Cursing the fact that now the odds of surviving had just decreased, the captain replied angrily. "Roger that sir". He switched to his squadron mates and told them the bad news, ending with yelling out the order, "All squadrons, commence general attack on the monster". He soon flew back into the battle at full throttle, dumping everything he had in the hope that it would make a dent in the monster's hide.

The others soon joined in and Godzilla soon found himself engulfed in an enormous amount of smoke and flame. Unfortunately though, it literally ate up the firepower of the Hornets and once the smoke cleared, Godzilla's red eyes glowed with anger and he started unleashing round after round of blue atomic breath out at his assailants, both above and below the water.

On the communications net, everyone heard clearly the screams of men under their command as Godzilla took their lives by the score. The monster didn't even resort to using any of his body parts to inflict damage as the blue-white flame did most of the job. Soon, the area around Godzilla turned into a graveyard of pilots and sailors with the survivors out of ammunition and trying to scatter. Satisfied with the destruction, he dove back under the water, this time at a course southeast.

Tomonaga, despite feeling relieved, ordered, "All units rendezvous with the supply ships and prepare for pursuit". He then yelled out, "Send this to command, we need reinforcements".

As soon as Sanderson landed back on the _Truman_, he immediately ran up to the bridge to find out the casualties that they suffered and what he heard was staggering. At least 20 aircraft from _Truman_ alone with a similar number from _Stennis_ were lost as well as four submarines, two _Los Angeles_, one _Harushio_ and one _Oyashio_ respectively. He along with many others wondered out loud, "What the hell just happened here and who lead us to this massacre"?

Captain Zurabachi also had a somewhat similar reaction but managed to keep it under control as he ascertained the situation. After all the subs checked in, the captain ordered, "Set course to follow Godzilla and relay my intentions to headquarters".

**Washington/Tokyo.**

Both leaders stood in silent shock at the sight that the combined forces of both Japan and America had just endured. It took a while before they as well as their respective staff could regain their composure. Richardson immediately asked, "Any change of Godzilla's position".

Davidson replied, "He's heading away from Japan for now but his direction has been listed as Hawaii". That sent a shock throughout the room that it took a few minutes before the president could gather his composure, "Order all units to get in front of him and try to slow him down". He then turned to the Secretary of State Michael Reynard, "Call in an emergency session of the UN as soon as possible". The older man headed to fulfill the request as the president continued to give out orders".

On the other end, Hiragashi stood in silent shock as well before he composed himself and turned to Nakamori and Hattori, "Order our northern forces to join in pursuit while the southern forces block the other monsters".

Hattori replied, "But that will stretch our forces too thin and besides our ships are designed to work in close ashore.

Hiragahsi then lost his temper and roared, "But haven't we done this kind of thing before". He tried to gain control of his temper before replying, "Better to fight the monster elsewhere than to fight him on our own shores".

Hattori, feeling the pressure replied back, "But we only did this with a few ships, not with a whole task force". The commander of the JMSDF then took a deep breath before answering, "But I understand what you mean". He walked out to transmit the order to the northern forces while the rest turned back to the screen and like their American counterparts wondered what the hell they do next.

Hiragashi then turned to Richardson and said, "You heard over speakers". The president nodded and said, "I understand and thanks for the assistance". The Japanese Prime Minister nodded and said, "I hear that you will be convening the UN to discuss the crisis". The president nodded and Hiragashi continued on, "I'll have my representatives there meet with your so we can present a full report on the situation". The president nodded in thanks and replied back, "Looks like everyone is going to be busy from now on". After sneaking a look at the exhausted faces of his staff, Hiragashi nodded at the truth of the harsh statement.

* * *

So, how did I do with my first battle against Godzilla. 


	6. Formulation of a world wide strategy

Chapter 6: Formulation of a world wide strategy.

**Manhattan, New York. **

To an observer, the city of New York bustled with life 24 hours a day and it seemed nothing could dent it. Even after the September 11 attacks, the life never seemed to leave the city. Of course, the fear of another similar attack or even a worse case scenario always haunted the minds of the citizens but they learned to push it aside and move on with their life. They had good reason to think so since many problems with the international world, with much of it being terrorism flowed through the UN, which resided in New York. Still, they could sense if something big was about to happen and tonight was just such a night as onlookers saw that the UN building became crowded again with dignitaries and security personnel. Fighters and helicopters also took to the sky around the UN in order to protect it from external and internal threats.

As the limousine sped through the traffic to the UN, its occupants took the time to review the last of the notes they soon planned to present to the rest of the world. They hoped that they weren't missing anything for what they had been literally explosive to everyone involved. After looking over the notes, the head of the group, Ambassador Samuel Roberts turned and asked, "Are the Japanese on their way right now"?

One of his aides nodded and replied, "They'll meet us at the entrance". The ambassador nodded and the aide continued on, "Also the latest information has been sent to us". Roberts turned and once he saw the latest updates, he winced at its contents for they listed more monster attacks and also had details of the arrival of Godzilla, the most recognizable and dangerous monster to humanity itself. It also had reports of uprisings by various groups and renegades all over the world in the name of world annialation. Already suicide bombs had detonated in the Middle East, Southeast Asia, and Europe as the instigators attempted to take their own lives on the belief that it was the honorable way out. Roberts put his thoughts aside as the limousine pulled into the United Nations along with many others.

The Japanese delegation to the UN was already there and its head, Ambassador Suzuki Nomura made his way to Roberts as soon as they headed towards the entrance. After both ambassadors shook hands, Nomura replied, "Are you ready for what we have to do"? The American replied, "I supposed you've read the same information that I had"? Nomura nodded and replied, "Truly these are frightening times for us all". Roberts nodded and saw the Japanese man's face darken as he remembered nightmares that he saw as a kid and anyone could tell in a crisis like this why his face as well as the faces of the others in the Japanese delegation became sorrowful and guilt ridden. Everyone knew why and they left it at that as they headed into the UN building.

**UN general assembly. **

The room was crowded to capacity as the ambassadors and the reporters took their seats. Amid the crowd, both the Japanese and Americans realized the trouble that they would soon go through to present the plans that both the Japanese and Americans governments agreed to combat the threat. As soon as everyone took their seats, the announcement came in of the arrival of the UN secretary general.

The UN secretary general arrived moments later and immediately everyone could see that despite his attempt to keep himself together, the arrival of the monsters added another problem for the beleaguered UN secretary general. In addition to this threat, the secretary general had to deal with political infighting especially with the United States in cases of the prologue to the Iraq War of 2003. Among the many bad legacies left by the previous administration was the damaging of relations between the United States and the UN, which Richardson had barely started in trying to heal.

As the secretary general took to the podium, the room suddenly darkened and a huge screen lit up with images of the attacks. The man paused before starting his speech, "We've gathered here tonight to discuss a way to combat the threat that has suddenly crossed from the 20th to the 21st century". He then paused before saying, "Now we have to truly find a way to combat this for not only Japan is in danger the rest of the world is at this very moment". The secretary general turned to the Japanese ambassador and announced, "Mr. Nomura here will start off with the information his government has followed by Roberts with the information the US has collected thus far". He stepped down and nodded to the Japanese took to the podium. After taking a deep breath, the Japanese ambassador started his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I wish I didn't have to be the bearer of news that could be apocalyptic in nature but unfortunately, we face just such a situation at this very moment". He then activated a huge screen which showed the Earth without any orange marks but then as the clock went buy, the events of the past few weeks started to play out, first with the three monsters from space and then with the orange marks appearing all over the globe representing the monsters attacks. Nomura continued on, "The attacks occurred several weeks ago and already many countries have been attacked and although resistance has been stiff in many places but there has been no success thus far". He waited while the other absorbed the information and argued among themselves before some started to turn to the ambassador and soon he was swamped with questions. He silenced them by telling, "Right now we're gathering as much information about the situation as best we can and whatever information we have to share with you, we will immediately give it in return for your help in combating this threat".

The room suddenly became silent for a minute before several of the other countries that weren't really friendly with the United States and Japan started speaking up, in particular the Middle Eastern countries screaming out loud in anger. Some of them even went far to reply the monster attacks were part of God's punishment. Nomura winced but he kept his cool as the shouting match continued with the briefing, "Right now we're sending help and information to all those that request it as well as humanitarian aid for the victims in the war zone". He paused for a moment looking at all of the faces of the audience before deciding to cut his loses. The ambassador turned and walked down the steps as the American ambassador moved up the steps to take over the discussion.

Roberts immediately looked over at the audience and said to himself. "Though crowd" before he started his portion of the briefing, "Right now, we're trying to develop countermeasures to meet the threat but it is going to take some time and not every monster is the same case as that of Godzilla". He paused before continuing on, "Therefore we need to find out a way to combine all of our assets together fore we stand a better chance by standing together or we all fall separately". Roberts paused before continuing, "What I propose is the recreation of the UNGCC center". He started to give specifics on why such an action took, "We still have the original building and the notes about how the branch was run so all we have to do is to restart it". With that, the US ambassador ended his section of the briefing then stepped down before the secretary general took his spot and started talking with the delegates.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from what the ambassadors of the two countries have told us, we have truly difficult times ahead and right now we have to consider our options carefully and hope that we don't have a repeat of the mistakes that plagued us when the world dealt with the terrorist problem". The secretary general paused before ending his speech, "This institution was created to prevent another catastrophe like the ones that haunted the 20th century and now one of those threats has crossed over to the new", "Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise since now we can truly prove that the UN works". He was not kidding since the UN had dealt with something like this before and it also needed something to redeem itself after the Iraq fiasco and perhaps a re-match against an old nemesis was just what the doctor ordered.

The council soon erupted in debate as the delegates struggled to form a plan to deal with this with the British, Russians, and Chinese to a certain extent siding with the Americans with many others being neutral and some protesting very loudly. In fact some of the Islamic countries objected and replied quite harshly that the arrival of the monsters, especially Godzilla was a punishment among the Japanese and the west. The Americans themselves became angered when the countries in opposition used the harsh fact that both the Japanese and the Americans themselves were responsible for the creation of the monster. Both knew that the statement clearly was a statement to Hiroshima and it took much diplomatic training to retain control as the conference continued on.

Fortunately, the conference came soon to a close but unfortunately, it didn't go according to plan. For although the delegates virtually agreed on the need to work together but then as usual in politics, every detail had to be tortuously argued out. The secretary himself had to order the chamber to calm down and soon the conversation resumed. After a while the secretary announced, "After much deliberations, we've decided to agree in part to the suggestions of Japan and Americans but also left the decisions to the countries involved in the fighting.

This really angered both since what the president and the prime minister wanted was to reestablish the UNGCC. It felt reasonable to the American and Japanese diplomatic groups since it had already a basis but the French ambassador spoke for the opposition when he said, "After what happened in Iraq, we can't trust the words of the United States or its allies and we must see for ourselves the true nature of the threat and as for a UNGCC, it would place control in the hands of the Japanese along with that of America". Nomura almost seemed ready to leap across and choke the French ambassador but his staff and his Japanese demeanor helped restrained him from taking any unnecessary violent action.

As the council session ended, Roberts went to Nomura and told him, "Well we did get some of what we wanted". The Japanese man looked at him at shock but to Roberts, who had not seen up-close what Godzilla was capable of, continued by mentioning, "If this was done even a year ago, we wouldn't have this type of answer so we should be pleased with what we've achieved here today".

The Japanese man replied angrily, "Unfortunately it will not be enough and now the nightmare that my people faced all those years ago will soon visit itself upon the world". Both men stayed silent after that remark as security escorted them through the huge crowd of reporters, ignoring requests to answer questions from the reporters.

**Tokyo. **

The young woman was one of the many who watched the proceedings at the UN and one who had the most stakes in the conflict since she was one of the most famous survivors of the last war. After watching the drama and play out in the UN, she angrily turned off the television and turned to look out at the afternoon sky. She soon focused on Shinjuku, Tokyo Bay, Haneda International Airport, and other places in Tokyo where the titanic battles against Godzilla took place.

As she mused over the situation, she suddenly heard a small musical sound behind her. She immediately turned to see a gold mist around her, which soon took the form of a large moth with two small human figures right behind the creature. The young woman instantly recognized them and recognized the sad looks on their faces, "I assume that this has something to do with what has been going on as of late".

The two small figures known as the Cosmos nodded and replied, "That what you wished for has now come to pass and now millions of people will die because of it". The young woman's face contorted in anger but said very calmly and grimly, "The darkness of humanity started this mess long ago". Both Cosmos nodded in return at her statement but said, "True but right now they're trying to stop it and not all should be judged".

Segusa turned sadly at the sky and said to herself, "I once thought that too but after what happened I lost that belief". She turned to the Cosmos who meditated silently on the matter before mentioning, "You should not let the past cloud your judgment especially at this day and age". Segusa waved dismissively and said, "War does that to people and after what I saw, you would probably agree with me as well". Seeing that the telepath would not budge, the Cosmos silently bid their goodbyes and disappeared". Seeing that there weren't any more visitors, Segusa turned back to the skyline and watched the sight even as it stirred old memories and wounds within her.

* * *

Sorry for a lack of monster action so far. Also how well have I done in this story and does this bring back memories of the movies themselves.

And finally, sorry if this doesn't turn out as well as the other ones.


	7. Oceanic battles

Chapter 7: Oceanic battles.

**US/Japanese task force, 230 miles northwest Hawaii. **

Tomonaga took a long deep breath as he saw the ships of both fleets assemble at the designated rendezvous from where they planned to block Godzilla's advance. As he watched the radar screen, his ship along with the two carriers stood in the center with the other Japanese and American destroyers surrounding the flagships in a circular formation. Farther away on the flanks lay more groups of US surface warships.

The submarines were not with them, instead they were busy pursing Godzilla across the Pacific and though they had already received close calls, the submariners kept their distance from the huge monster while monitoring his position. Tomonaga promised to thank the submariners later for their dreadful work after the end of the battle.

The admiral could not help but wonder at the irony of it all that now the Japanese fleet was near a location that sixty-five years ago was the site of his country's (if not the world) most infamous military operation. He mused at how time can suddenly change things before getting back to work.

In the pilot ready room of the _Truman_, Stevenson briefed his pilots on battling Godzilla. Though many were veterans, some were novice that though they had experienced combat in Afghanistan and 2003 Iraq war but unfortunately, the opposition was not as advanced as the dreaded air-defense systems of the former Soviet Union.

He ended the briefing by stating to his pilots, "What we will be facing here will make our entire experiences look pale in comparison". The CAG continued by stating that, "So don't take any unnecessary risks for once you're hit, you're dead". His eyes hardened as he looked over his pilots for the last time before yelling, "Dismissed". The pilots immediately rushed out of the briefing room and the CAG was the last one out, his face a mix of grim anger and sadness at what he was about to do as he headed to the flight deck. He briefly wondered how his comrades on the other two carriers in the area were fairing.

**Hickam Air Force Base. **

Ever since the field commanders on the ground broadcast the information of Godzilla heading straight for Hawaii, the US air force had been busy diverting air units for the defense and soon the runways filled with scores of F-15s, F-16s, and other aircraft along with scores of helicopters.

General Jonathan Reeves, commander of the US Pacific Air Forces, watched the runways as their crews fueled and armed the planes for combat. The air force commander had seen this scene many times before during his service in the air force but never on a scale such as this. He mused to himself, "I wonder how the old generals of World War II dealt with the fact that they were sending men out to die in exceptionally large numbers". Reeves set his thoughts aside when his aide entered the door and replied, "Sir, they're ready for you now"? The general took a deep breath before leaving the room and heading to meet with his pilots.

They were all busy having conversations with each other when the general entered the room and took to the podium. After observing his squadron leaders, Reeves started off by saying, "All of you here have been given the best training that the air force could ever provide and you've all proven yourselves to be in the service". He then paused before getting grimly serious, "Now all of those skills will be needed for the ultimate fight of our lives".

He then paused before continuing, "As you know several days ago that the world has been besieged by monsters and that these are the same ones or they're similar enough to the last century" "In fact one has already been spotted near the North Eastern United States and more importantly, the Japanese monster Godzilla is in the Pacific Ocean near the United States".

That produced small murmurs among the squadron commanders as they considered the after-action reports of the last war and how other units faired against the monster. Among the themes of the conversation of the fear of the damage the monster was capable of causing should he march on any of the grand cities of the world. Reeves allowed them to vent their thoughts for he had been having them himself ever since the news came in of the fleet's first attempt to stop the monster. He had come from the west coast and wondered if he could hold himself together if he had come upon the ruins of cities such as Los Angeles, San Francisco, San Diego, and Honolulu ended up in the shape that modern war did to cities such as Sarajevo, Baghdad, and the numerous cities destroyed during World War II, especially Hiroshima and Nagasaki for they were destroyed by the very weapon that has spawned the new threat today.

When the general felt that his subordinates had vented their worries, he took charge of the argument, "Now that we've got that out of the way, we can talk about how we can hopefully prevent such a crisis from happening". He then turned to a virtual map displaying Hawaii and the Northern Pacific Ocean, "Elements of the 3rd and the 7th fleet along with JMSDF units are now deployed north of Hawaii in an attempt to block Godzilla" "Our job will be to shadow Godzilla and provide aerial support once he engages our forces".

Reeves then switched to statistics on how the air units were to proceed in the case Godzilla continued on his course towards to Hawaii, "Once Godzilla is spotted near either Hawaii or close to the West Coast, we're to launch an all out strike and support the defense". He then turned to his helicopter pilots and said, "To you pilots, you're important if all else fail and Godzilla truly does head to Hawaii you'll support the defense of the islands".

As the general paused, his face started to change to a mixture of sadness and it showed as he resumed his briefing, "I know what you're thinking right now and I don't blame you for feeling angry for what the higher ups are asking of us". Reeves then said, "But we swore an oath to the service and right now it really comes into play for we're facing a threat that could directly harm our homes any time it wished to attack us". He finished by saying, "Keep that in mind as you fight this day". He then left them all and immediately headed back to his office to await the news that he wanted to hear for it would mean that he could contribute something to the defense of humanity while fearing it for it would mean sending men out to die against incredible odds.

**Near Kyushu and Okinawa. **

While the world turned its attention to Hawaii and the next phase of battle against Godzilla, several fleet actions were also occurred, that though not as threatening in comparison to Godzilla, they assumed just as much importance. After the reports came in from Shanghai and the sighting of the fish-like monster now called Titanosauraus, the remaining Japanese and American fleets deployed in the area along with the Chinese Northern fleet and small elements from Korea and Taiwan as well. They were supported by air cover from Taiwan, China, and US bases in Japan and Korea.

Although the firepower of each task force was indeed impressive, the commanders of all three fleets knew that scale of the defense was against them. For though the battlefield was somewhat small, the two targets were capable of moving at exceptionally fast speeds and it was imperative to confront at least one of them with the largest amount of firepower available.

These thoughts haunted the mind of Captain Ben Callaghan as he scanned the ocean ahead of the USS _Letye Gulf_ with his binoculars. His surface group, consisting of two other _Ticonderoga_ class cruisers and several _Arleigh Burke_ class destroyers, and a mix of _Spruance_ and _Perry_ class frigates sailed at a point three hundred miles west of Okinawa and 100 miles away from a task force sailing near a Chinese task force operating under the same rules of engagement.

Captain Ben Callaghan rubbed his eyes as he tried to adjust them to looking through his binoculars. He had been getting six hours of sleep in the last 36 hours ever the monster attacks began and though he prided himself on staying alert at all times, the fatigue was starting to hit his crew as well as himself exceptionally hard. Ever since leaving port, the task group had been at condition two and the crew had been at action stations constantly, only managing to catch one to two hours of sleep every shift. Many soon wondered when they were going to see some action since they felt left out while their comrades in the other corners of the world were busy fighting for their lives. Unknown to them, they would soon get their wish.

One hundred miles away, the Chinese task force was also conducting a search for the two creatures, especially the one called Manda since that kaiju had devastated one of China's grand cities and many in the Chinese armed forces were itching for payback. It had been a long fruitless such thus far, made more complicated by the order of having to help the other navies in regions search as well.

On the bridge of the _Sovremenny _class destroyers functioning as flagship of the task force, the Chinese admiral observing the sea in front of his force, when suddenly the sonar started to ping as it picked up an enormous object approaching form the southeast. The Chinese admiral immediately turned to the sonar operators and asked, "Can you give me any information on the target".

One of them turned and replied, "All I can tell you right now that it is a living thing and it's closing in on us". Swearing at the officer's lack of tact, the admiral yelled out, "Keep trying to get a fix on the target". He then turned and yelled out, "Contact the other fleet units and request air support immediately". Meanwhile his XO had already ordered action stations as the lights of the bridge turned red. As soon as everyone was at general quarters, the admiral turned to his XO, "Got in touch with headquarters yet"?

The XO nodded and said, "I've contacted fleet command and that air reinforcements should arrive over us in ten minutes". He paused before continuing, "The fleet reinforcements should meet up with us in thirty minutes".

Cursing his luck and remembering what the Japanese had told him, the admiral replied, "Alright then so lets put some distance between us and the target". The weapons officer immediately yelled out, "Prepare torpedoes for launch and follow it with a salvo of missiles". Meanwhile the admiral replied, "Get us some distance from the target and jump to flank speed immediately".

The ships in the task force immediately accelerated their engines to full power as they tried to gain distance from the approaching target. Meanwhile, the torpedo tubes on the deck turned towards the water and soon scores of Yu-7 torpedoes sped out of their housings.

On the sonar screens, everyone watched as the torpedoes headed towards their target, hoping that at least the damage would slow the target down for the other fleet groups to join up. Otherwise, those that had seen what had happened at Shanghai knew that their chances would be very slim.

Underwater, the fish-like monster, called Titanosaurus floated through the water as it searched for prey. Suddenly, the monster turned its face as it heard the sounds of torpedoes approaching it. Even though it tried to dodge, the torpedoes kept on its trail and eventually overwhelmed it.

The sonar systems on the ships suddenly turned to static as the shockwaves rumbled through the water around the task force. It lasted for a few minutes as the sonar operators tried to get a fix on the target. Meanwhile the admiral turned and asked about the ETA of the reinforcements. When he received the information, his face slumped down even further and he gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the target approaching from a far distance through the window, "Tell them to hurry up as soon as they can". Meanwhile, the helicopters on the ships took off and headed toward the monster's location to add their firepower into the fray.

The monster shook itself as it felt disoriented from the multiple explosions. After taking several more waves of torpedoes, the monster started to ascend to the surface of the ocean and within a few minutes, it soon smashed its way through the surface of the ocean with an ear-splitting scream. All turned in horror as they got a good look at the target they were facing and though it wasn't the one that they were looking for, it was a horrific looking sight. Without a second to lose, the Chinese admiral yelled out, "All batteries commence firing and signal command that we have engaged one of the monsters".

The ships started to launch a savage barrage of missile and torpedoes at the monster trailing behind them while continuing to sail farther away. The helicopters soon joined in as the sailors hoped that the firepower assembled could slow the monster down until help arrived.

Back on the _Letye Gulf_, Callaghan looked at the radar screen as it displayed the range of the group and the target. Already, the air around the bridge smelled with tension and worry as they sailed to the assistance of the Chinese task force. Callaghan turned to his XO and asked, "Are we going to get some assistance with us soon".

The XO nodded and replied, "Two flights of F-15s are already up and a squadron of P-3 Orion is being readied", "As for the Chinese, we've just got word that they've air units to join up with us as well".

His answer seemed to satisfy Callaghan who immediately yelled, "Can we start to launch missiles yet"? The weapons officer yelled out, "We've just entered into the range of the Tomahawks and the Harpoons". Callaghan hesitated for a moment before yelling out, "Launch missiles and deploy the Seahawks". The ship shook as the cruise missiles left their tubes and headed straight for their target. Soon, the Seahawk helicopters also lifted off from the _Ticonderoga_, _Perry_, and _Spruance_ class warships into the air to join in the fight. As he watched Callaghan whispered what every one was thinking and what every US naval force said before it entered a hostile zone, "Where is a carrier when you need one"?

The Chinese task force was desperately trying to hold its ground as the monster dove back into the water and resumed its course. With few options left available to him, the Chinese commander yelled out, "Bring us around and prepare the main guns for firing".

The huge Russian destroyer turned hard to the right as it sought to bring its own weapons to bear on the monster. As soon as the guns acquired their target, they started to fire 130 mm shells into the monster's hide and the guns of the other ships soon joined in pouring fire onto the monster with their 100mm guns.

Titanosaurs roared in anger at the resistance the ships threw up and soon headed towards the ships, its thick, bumpy black-brown skin shrugging off the damage that the weapons of the ships inflicted on it.

The see-saw battle of distance between the monster and the Chinese task force soon started with the ships splitting off to prevent themselves from turning into a huge target. The Chinese fleet also split itself up and attacked from all sides to buy as much time for the others to link up and fortunately it would not be long in coming.

As the Chinese task force commander directed the fire of his ships against the monster, he heard one of the radar officers yell out, "Sir, I've detected cruise missiles heading into the area". All turned to watch as cruise missile fire from far off slammed into the monster, sending it staggering momentarily into the water. It soon rose back up but then more cruise missiles slammed into the monster.

Even as the others watched the unfolding spectacle, the communications net crackled with the sounds of the reinforcements, "This is the USS _Letye Gulf_ to Chinese task force, and do you need assistance"? Swallowing his pride and admitting his thanks, the Chinese commander replied, "Thanks for the assistance _Letye Gulf_ and yes the assistance is requested". The commander turned back to watch the battle as wave after wave of American missile fire continued to slam into the monster. Seeing that they may have a chance to survive, the Chinese admiral yelled out, "Return to the attack". Soon both fleets have surrounded the monster in a circle while dumping every weapon they have on it.

Clearly angered by the fire thrown up by the ships, the monster bellowed another roar before advancing on them while swinging its tail randomly. The tail soon transformed into a huge fan and the monster immediately started to swing it harshly around. Although they didn't realize it yet, the monster had just unleashed one of its most devastating weapons. Soon, small savage whirlpools developed in the ocean as the monster continued to swing its tail out in all directions. Unfortunately, the confidence of the fleets and the fact that the monster did not have any long range weapons prevented them seeing that very danger.

The helicopter pilots had their own problems to worry about since they didn't carry as much firepower as that of the aircraft and also they were flying pretty low over the water, thereby exposing them to stray fire from the ships.

Their troubles soon multiplied when Titanosauraus suddenly ceased movement of its tail and turned its head skyward. Suddenly to the shock of all who saw the event, the monster suddenly leapt out of the water towards the helicopters. Though most managed to scatter, some were too slow and the pilots paid for it with their lives as the monster slammed its body down on the helicopters, causing them to explode in huge fireballs. Stunned by the sight, the other helicopters commenced evasive maneuvers to ensure that they would really live longer against the creature.

With the decrease in aerial firepower, Titanosarus turned back to the ships and continued to swing its tail again at a much faster speed and soon the seas started to turn rough. Maneuverability soon became difficult as waves slammed against the waves with heavy force.

As the _Letye Gulf_ shook with the waves slamming against her, Captain Ben Callaghan realized that they were in trouble. His XO voiced all their thoughts as he yelled out to the engine room, "Try to gain us some distance form the target". The ship and her sisters struggled to sail clear of the artificial whirlpools developed by the monster's tail.

On the _Sovremny_, the Chinese commander swore at the developing situation and also attempted to undertake similar natures. While his ship was a good distance away, some of the other ships were closer to the battle zone and therefore in closer danger to the monster.

Having enough of the barrage, the fish-like monster marched onto the smaller ships in the fleet, while shells and missiles from the fleet engulfed it in fire. It soon advanced close enough to the ships to attack them directly and due to the chaotic movement of the sea battlefield and it soon does by grabbing one of the Areligh Burke destroyers. All watched in horror as the monster slammed its arms onto the steel hull and within seconds turned the upper superstructure into a savage mess. Already crewmembers were starting to abandon ship as the monster continued to attack the destroyer and it soon sank to the bottom. Having tasted blood, Titanosauras turned to the other ships and proceeded to inflict the same damage onto the other vessels. In twenty minutes, another _Areligh Burke_ destroyer along with a _Perry_ and three Chinese _Jiangwei_ class were sinking to the bottom and the surviving crews struggling to reach their comrades.

The Chinese task force commander swore at the sight and was about to order all ships to regroup when one of the officers yelled out, "Sir, the aerial reinforcements have arrived". Feeling at last a chance of personal survival, the commander yelled, "Tell them to commence attack and cover us".

The fighters, Su-30s immediately broke positions and dove down at the monster with every weapon they had. If the fire from the ships was devastating enough, the combination soon turned the area around the monster into an inferno. Unfortunately, that didn't have much effect on the monster as it continued to advance.

Callaghan snarled and said to himself, "What does it take to bring this thing down"? He swore as he continued to direct his forces, knowing full well that his ships, well any modern ships, with the exception of the JMSDF could not handle such combat as this. His XO replied out loud, "Sooner or later we'll run out of ammunition and I don't want to be here when it happens". Callaghan nodded at the ugly thought and yelled out, "Order all ships to pull back in preparation for withdrawal".

The American ships immediately sped up to flank speed as they reformed around the _Letye Gulf_. Although the commander had sent the warning to his Chinese counterpart, there was a mix up in communications and due to the nature of the combat, confusion started to reign and the firepower decreased for such a dangerous window that the monster managed to bring its body close again to the ships.

The ships immediately resumed fire but it was too late as the monster literally jumped out of the water and then body slammed itself onto the upper superstructure of one of the Chinese _Luda_ class destroyers. Both the bow and the stern bent upward as the weight of the monster cut the destroyer in half. Roaring in victory, the monster turned to the other warships and started to advance towards them.

As the leader of the American flight group watched the battle below, he shuddered at the sight of the monster somehow gaining the upper hand even though the naval fleets delivered their fire at long range. Checking his weapons, the flight leader yelled out to the aircraft, "Form up and get ready to dump everything you have on that bastard". When the F-15s and Su-27s formed up, the pilot yelled out, "Attack with fangs out". Though the Chinese were somewhat confused, the moment they saw the Americans dove down at full speed, they soon followed in as well.

As Titanosauraus feasted on a new victim, fire from the aircraft soon pelted it again, this allowed its prey to escape. In anger, the monster immediately jumped upward from the ocean at a speed that shocked the pilots and it was only due to their training that they escaped the sudden retaliation. The American flight commander immediately activated his comm. system and yelled out, "_Letye Gulf_, what are your intentions"?

On the bridge, it took a while for Callaghan to respond but he managed to find the radio and yelled out, "Thank you for the assistance and keep up the covering fire in preparation for a retreat". He then yelled out, "Get me the commander of the Chinese task force"? As soon as he got online, the captain yelled out, "This is the Letye Gulf to Chinese flagship, do you receive"?

The voice on the other end of the line replied in the affirmative and asked, "How are your forces faring"? The captain looked back at the radar screen displaying his force before replying, "We're holding our own but it can't last much longer". He heard the Chinese man swore on the other line before saying, "I'm starting to loose ships left and right"? Though that was partially an overstatement, the American understood and replied, "Perhaps we should get out of here"? There was a pause on the line before the Chinese commander replied, "All right, commence retreat". Everyone on the bridge took a deep breath in gratitude for the sight of people dying in large scores had shredded their courage into pieces.

The ships immediately started to turn around and their helicopters took up positions at the rear guard while they pelted the monster with firepower. By now the aircraft, having run out of ammunition, took up positions over the taskforce as it sailed away from the monster.

Titanosauraus looked on as the fleet retreated from its sight. After exhaling a deep breath in victory, the monster dove back down into waves and resumed its course.

As the _Letye Gulf_ steamed away, Callaghan turned to his XO and replied, "Send to command that we have engaged one of the monsters and have been beaten back, what are your orders"? While the officer walked off, the captain wondered how everything was going in Hawaii and wishing he could be there right now.

**Istanbul, Turkey. **

The capital of Turkey had seen its fair share of battles throughout the history of warfare though thankfully, it hadn't witness up close and personal the modern wars of today with perhaps the exception of the war of terrorism. During the insurgency war in Iraq, the Turkish government had to deal with problems of its own Kurdish population as well as Al-Qaeda and already bombs had gone off in the capital as well as kidnappings. Despite this and all of the usual things that happen in a city, it managed to escape some of the worst. However, the new war developing on the globe would also soon touch the city and already evacuations were underway.

At the airports and the dockyards, riots already had broken out as terrified civilians struggled to escape the city before it turned into a battlefield. Even the military assisted in the evacuation despite the fact that it diverted desperately needed resources needed to the defense of the city. Fortunately, help from the nations of the European Union arrived as ground forces patrolled the streets and ships from Italy, Spain, France, and Russia were sailing in the Black Sea as they waited to engage the monster now heading straight at them and the city itself. Meanwhile, airbases in the area already had their planes lined up and ready to take off once the target appeared.

On the flagship of the EU task force, the French Aircraft Carrier _Charles De Gaulle_, the commander of the task force, Admiral Marcel De Alister looked over the situation reports as the fleet readied itself for battle. After a few minutes he looked around at his crew preparing themselves for the fight ahead before issuing his orders, "Set condition one and organize the fleet into battle formation". The flagship immediately transmitted the order to the rest of the fleet and soon the mixed forces of ships positioned themselves into formation with the frigates, destroyers and the submarines at the front and the carrier _Charles De Gaulle_ in the rear of the whole group. Overhead, scores of Rafale, F-35 JSFs, Tornados, and Su-27 Flankers provided the air cover as they waited for the monster to appear.

Underwater, the huge lobster monster Ebirah moved through the water towards the EU blockading fleet at maximum speed. It had already encountered fleet units from the surrounding areas and brushed them aside in search of prey. Now it sensed enormous prey close by and was ready for whatever humanity could throw at it.

The submarines waited apprehensively as their sonar systems tried to acquire the target. Fortunately, they didn't wait long as the sonar picked up the monster and the information relayed to the flagship. Without a second to lose, the French admiral replied, "Commence the attack".

The submarines launched a full wave of torpedoes at the target, and the destroyers, frigates, and ASW aircraft soon joined in with their own. The number of torpedoes ensured that the monster could not avoid them all. Multiple torpedoes slammed into the creature with savage force, sending monster spiraling backward into the ocean floor. It immediately righted itself and as another wave of torpedoes bored straight in, the monster swung up its huge claws as a shield and the torpedoes exploded away from the body of the monster as the claws struck them, in fact sometimes knocking them off course. The monster easily avoided the torpedoes and resumed its original course towards the EU fleet.

The bridges of the ships became tense as they saw the monster dodge the firepower thrown up the submarines and aircraft. The target soon closed in on the submarine barrier and the horrid sounds of men dying started filtering through while the submarine marks on the radar started to disappear. The temperature on the bridge became colder the moment another submarine disappeared and soon five were already sent to the bottom with the rest fighting for their lives. Admiral Alistair immediately yelled out, "Order our submarines to break off and send our destroyers into the fray".

The lobster monster yelled out in glee as it feasted on its victims. As a French _Rubis Amethyste_ class submarine attempted to escape, the monster brought its right claw up and swung it down hard on the sub, the force of the hit, combined with the pressure ripping the titanium steel opened. The sub spiraled downward toward the ocean floor as the monster turned to see the submarines gaining distance and large shapes hovering over the water heading toward the beast. Soon the monster roared in anger and annoyance as depth charges rained down on it. It ascended the water and soon rose to the surface to see a ring of ships surrounding it with their guns pointing at it.

The huge lobster soon began its advance and the ships put up a deadly barrage in the hope of delaying its advance from Istanbul. Gun shells, torpedoes, and missiles exploded all around the creature, pelting it without explosive and turning the water into an inferno. After launching their opening volley, the ships split off into different formations to attack the monster from all sides.

The lobster roared in anger as it found its path block. It moved its huge claws wildly in an attempt to strike at its assailants. Though the firepower blinded the monster and provided a curtain of safety for the warships, they still had to deal with the sudden rough seas and waves generated by Ebriah. The monster used its claws to slam away any torpedoes before they armed themselves.

The bridge crews watched with worry as the monster fought its way through their defenses. Ships immediately started to iniate evasive actions to avoid the wild swings of the claws of the monster. At first, the sight of numerous targets confused the monster and the ships used that to their advantage to attack from all sides. Soon the international fleet created a ring of steel around the monster with warships and subs.

The lobster dove back down into the ocean and started to maneuver towards the submarines. Seeing this, the ships immediately started firing depth charges in order to cover their submarines as they tried to escape but in the monster's agitated state, they turned into the prey.

The monster immediately threw its claws towards the submarines and they barely avoided it with deft maneuvering. Some immediately discharged decoys in order to blind the area around the monster while trying to escape. Unfortunately, the monster easily waded through and threw its claws out again.

This time, the monster was much more successful as it caught one of the Russian _Akula_ class submarines sailing too close to the monster. The monster immediately started to crush the sub and within a few minutes, the titanium hull disintegrated under the monster's assault.

The sight of the _Akula_ being crushed in front of them sent shivers down the spines of the other submarines since they clearly did not want to die in that particular horrible fashion. The sub captains immediately iniated different countermeasures in the hope of fooling the monster but it was useless as the creature suddenly bolted itself towards them at a viciously fast speed.

The submarine crews sweated profusely as they battle the monster and hoped that they wouldn't get caught in the claws of the monster. Unfortunately, the subs fought in close quarters and when they were moving at flank speed, they could not launch torpedoes for it prevented the sonar system from getting an accurate lock, thereby decreasing their firepower and chances for survival. Soon, the monster's claws ripped several more submarines open and sent them to the bottom.

The destroyers and the frigates immediately rushed in to assist the submariners but all that did was turn them into other targets for the monster's claws as they circled the area, firing depth charges and torpedoes towards the monster. Since the monster was underwater, they could not use their main weapons and soon their firepower decreased as they ran out of ammunition.

Seeing all of the targets above it, Ebriah immediately picked one and thrust its claws outward. Any unfortunate warship would first see the huge claw right beneath it on both sides and then the claw would close in around the ship, snapping it in half. The monster sank other ships by literally using one of its claws to smash through the hull from below and dragging it to the bottom with all hands. The sight of such horrors broke the morale of the commanders in the area and they decided to retreat on their volition. All this was to create more confusion, a proven recipe for disaster on the battlefield.

Admiral Alistar winced in horror as the news from the destroyers filtered back. He turned to his air officers and roared at them, "Where is the air support I requested"?

The air commanders looked ashen as they tried to explain the problem, "Sir the monster seems to operate underwater most of the time and most of our aircraft aren't capable of carrying torpedoes". Alistair swore and looked back at the radar screen which showed his losses of three destroyers, five frigates, and six submarines of various types. Knowing what they said was correct; the admiral came to a decision, "All units break off, set course for Istanbul and warn the city of the target's approach".

The naval units tried to extricate themselves but it was difficult and before they managed to escape with the help of desperately needed air support, two more destroyers and another submarine joined their wrecked sisters at the ocean floor. Once they got clear, the ships headed towards the threatened city and its straits in order to get out before the monster arrived. Seeing that there were no more targets, the monster resumed its course towards the city that served as a gateway between the Black Sea and the Mediterranean Sea. They barely made it before Ebriah arrived and under the cover of ground forces, they moved through the Bosporus straits. As Alistair looked back at the sight of the monster, he yelled out, "Order all units to assume covering position and ready cruise missiles. He swore to himself that he was not going to abandon the defenders of the city.

**Pacific Ocean, 230 miles north of Pearl Harbor.**

Tomonaga was in his room catching up on paperwork when the intercom screamed out, "Admiral's presence on the bridge". He immediately put his work away and ran from his quarters to the bridge, reaching it in 10 minutes. Already the room became crowded and the admiral sensed something in the air. Captain Akiyama confirmed the mood when he walked to the admiral, his face grim. The admiral immediately asked, "Has he been spotted"?

Akiyama nodded and briefed him in while pointing at the radar map, "One of the satellites spotted a heat trail and the US military command at Pearl Harbor coordinated their search assets into the area and they soon spotted him heading for the northern tip of Oahu". He then turned towards the admiral and replied to him, "I've already put the fleet on full alert and the American commanders have already put their fleets to action stations".

Tomonaga nodded in thanks and walked to the main seat and activated the main communications system that linked him with the fleets, "All ships, assume blocking positions according to Operation plans two". It meant that the fleet would attempt to make an all out attack; drive Godzilla away and hopefully inflict a crushing defeat on the monster. All knew though that such a plan exposed them to fighting the monster at point blank range and that meant a large number of casualties.

As the fleet sped to the rendezvous point, the crews of the ships readied from when they spotted the monster and launched to an attack. On the flight decks, the crews fueled and armed their aircraft while the pilots waited in their ready rooms for the order to launch and attack. Already, SH-60 Seahawk helicopters and the Los Angeles and Japanese submarines operated forward as part of a picket screen.

Even though everyone had a job to do, their still glued their attention to the radios for the first sign of the discovery of their target and it was not long in waiting as one of the P-3 Orions yelled out over the communications net, "Target spotted bearing course 280 degrees at a speed of 35 knots". It then paused before continuing on, "Target will enter range in ten minutes".

On the bridge of the _Stennis_, Admiral Campbell and Captain Boxer winced at the report as they knew from experience from the battle up north that this was going to get very ugly. Without a second to lose, the admiral turned and yelled out, "Signal all carriers to launch immediately and put all defenses on alert". Boxer winced but held his peace knowing that they needed as much firepower as they could get their hands on and with all of the firepower already assembled, a carrier's defenses might seem small but it could mean all of the difference". The crew carried out the order as the huge nuclear carrier and the fleet steamed off to meat a prehistoric 20th century nightmare head on.

Godzilla was on the surface of the ocean, searching with his eyes, noise, and ears for any sign of trouble. After the P-3 Orions spotted him, Godzilla rose up to the surface and continued his advance without any resistance. However that was to soon change as the Orions shadowed him and relayed his position to the flagships. Godzilla growled at the planes but resumed his advance.

In the CIC and radar rooms aboard the fleet units, the operators watched intensely as the fleet closed in on the target. Their hands started to sweat as the distance ever constantly decreased and the range of their weapons started to close. It didn't help that the admirals of the fleet were looking over their shoulders.

Admiral Tomonaga watched the radar screen for a few more minutes before turning to Akiyama and as soon as their eyes made contact, the admiral nodded and the captain turned to the weapons officer to signal, "All units commence firing".

The cruisers and destroyers became engulfed in smoke and flame as they launched a mix of Tomahawks, Harpoons, and retrofitted SM-2 missiles towards the monster. The cruise missiles skimmed the water with the other missiles flying right above them. From the vantage point of the pilots in the air, they were impressed at the sight and somewhat grateful that they never had to fly through something like that.

Godzilla continued to wade through the water but then he suddenly ceased his advance and moved into a defensive posture as if he sensed danger heading towards him. His ears and eyes soon verified that thought as the monster turned to see the sight of numerous missiles heading towards him. His back charged up and he fired his radioactive breath down at the water, igniting some of the missiles. Fortunately, the missile barrage filled the sky and soon pelted Godzilla in an inferno of explosions. Though the weapons did not throw the monster back into the water, the explosions stunned him but only for a few moments before he charged his back again and started firing several blasts of his atomic ray at the sky. If his had been more accurate, he would have discovered the scores of aircraft gathering to engage him.

The radioactive saurian stood his ground and after the smoke from the first full volley cleared, the monster roared in a mix of victory and arrogance at his unseen opponents. Swinging his tail up high in the air, the monster roared out in challenge before resuming course.

The pilots winced at the sight and immediately the squadron leaders started screaming in over the command net to be allowed to attack. Tomonaga, looking at the radar screen of the distance of the combined fleet towards Godzilla, replied, "Wait, we're moving into position".

The CAG of the _Lincoln_, Commander Jay Barnes immediately got on the radio and yelled out, "If we don't attack him now, he's either going to go back underwater or spot us and start taking us out". The voice on the other end of the line replied calmly, "Hold your ground and wait for the signal". Seeing that there was no other choice the commander of the air group sat down in his seat and waited for the order to attack.

Admiral Tomonaga turned to his weapon's officer and asked, "Can our lead ships start shooting yet".

The weapons officer replied back, "Our lead ships will be in range within five minutes while the submarines can fire in two minutes". He paused before continuing, "The missile launchers though have be reloaded and are ready to shoot".

Tomonaga looked back at the screen before he made a decision, "Tell all units weapons free and you are cleared to engage". He then turned to watch as the crew of the Aegis destroyer and the rest of the fleet engage in battle.

Even though they knew the odds were against them, most of the pilots breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that now they could try to contribute to the defense. Led by their air group commanders, the fighters dove down at the monster while firing everything they had against him. Soon more explosions engulfed Godzilla and before he managed to fire rounds of his atomic breath, the enormous group of fighters split off into their sections, thereby preventing too good a target for the monster's breath.

Godzilla thrashed his body around in the water so that he could kill some of the fighters and gain breathing room but fortunately, every time they flew close by to fire their Maverick missiles, the Hornets immediately dove out of the way before returning to the attack with their Vulcan 20 millimeter machine guns.

Under water in the _Uzushio_, Captain Zurabachi fretted nervously as his sub prepared itself for battle. While knowing the risks, he and everyone else wanted to get into the fight for they all felt that it would be better to stop Godzilla here and now instead of waiting for the kaiju to march on Japan. Fortunately he did not have to wait long as the weapons control station yelled out that all tubes had been loaded. Sighing to himself, the captain yelled out, "Commence the attack".

The sub shook as she fired HU-603b 533 millimeter torpedoes and the other subs soon followed with a volley of HU-603bs and Mark 48s against the monster. As soon as the last torpedo left its tube, the submarines accelerated to flank speed while their crews hurried reloaded more torpedoes to fire at the monster.

Godzilla roared angrily at his attackers and started flailing his body around in order to get rid of his assailants. He started to move forward even though the American and Japanese forces pounded him relentlessly.

As he pulled his F/A-18F Super Hornet up from an attack run, Captain Stevenson cursed at the ineffectiveness of the fire the combined forces were putting up. As soon as he flew up right next to one of the Hornets from the Lincoln, he immediately radioed its, "Hey Jay, it's me".

The voice on the other end yelled out, "Sorry we could get a chance to talk about recent events". Stevenson laughed before turning serious, "Looks like our firepower isn't having an effect at either hurting him or trying to slow him down". Jay nodded and replied, "Damm we better do something quick or else we'll have a catastrophe on our hands", "Any ideas"?

Stevenson only said, "We continue the attack and hope that Godzilla doesn't decide to fry us for pissing him off".

Despite the insanity and the seriousness of the situation, the Lincoln's CAG laughed and replied, "Let's gather our squadrons together perhaps that will attract his attention". The two F/A-18Fs peeled off to join their comrades attacking Godzilla with every weapon at their disposal.

Meanwhile, the airfields of Oahu were a beehive of activity as the pilots rushed to their planes and air controllers directed them to the runway. Reeves watched the sight from his office and knowing what the monster was capable of asked himself quietly, "How many letters will I have to write this time".

Godzilla had finally had enough of the hit and run attacks. Charging his back, he immediately started firing wave after wave of atomic blasts. Though the explosions prevented him from using his main weapon correctly, the fighters and submarines still had to dodge when they saw his back light up. Those that flew close to the random blue-fire shots launched by Godzilla counted their blessings and their thanks that all soldiers do to lady luck during battle.

After flying in for another attack run, Stevenson pulled back up to a safe distance to observe the attack. What he saw started to worry. Though the fighters and submarines were putting up magnificent resistance, they operated on limited ammunition and while the planes could fly to Hawaii to reload, the submarines did not have that opportunity. Putting that thought aside, he radioed to his subordinates, "Regroup and attack from the rear". He turned to see Barnes issuing the same orders to the Lincoln's planes.

Godzilla soon blinked in surprise as the fighters suddenly broke off but before he dove back down, more torpedoes struck at him from all sides. Roaring in anger, Godzilla charged his back for a long time before firing his atomic breath. Keeping the breath up, he circled it around himself. The blast was exceptionally powerful enough to heat the water up and the sound sent chills down the spine of the submariners, who realized that their ships were nuclear powered. Though Godzilla wasn't hungry at the moment, the thought bothered them all.

Godzilla roared out in annoyance and continued his advance but the military forces were just taking a breather as he looked at the sky and spotted even more fighters. He instantly fired his atomic breath at the sky, killing some of the new arrivals and forcing them to break formation. The fighters immediately discharged their bombs on the monster, covering him in even more smoke and flame.

Admiral Tomonaga and Admiral Campbell watched the battle on the radar screen. Both immediately hoped that the subs and the aircraft could hold off long enough for the fleet to arrive.

As Tomonaga observed the proceedings, the weapons officer came up to him and said, "Sir we're in range". Tomonaga nodded and the weapons officer turned out to yell, "All ships commence firing".

The forward guns of the surface ships immediately aimed at the monster and began to fire steel-jacked shells into the monster's skin. Soon they added in torpedo fire, which streaked by the submarines to impact on Godzilla head on.

The monster roared angrily at the increased resistance and immediately charged up his back to use his atomic breath but the fire directed at his head prevented him from getting a clear shot. However, the sight of the blue flame of death did much to worry everyone since they all wondered if it was their day to die. Also everyone knew that the force had a limited amount of ammunition and in modern warfare, armies devour ammunition voraciously.

That fact particularly hit the carrier pilots that had been fighting for the past three hours. Most had already discharged all of their missiles and now resorted to guns despite the fact they had less punch than cruise missiles. Both CAGs knew this and made this fact know to their respective carriers. After long deliberations, Admiral Campbell replied out loud, "Order all carrier aircraft to head for Pearl Harbor and signal the airfields to be ready to receive them".

When both CAGs received the news, they breathed a sight of relief but then Stevenson admitted out loud, "Do you think that they can hold them off"?

Byrnes replied back, "I don't really know all we can do is land, get our planes rearmed and get back into the fight". That made perfect sense and the two CAGs resumed gathering their air groups along with planes from Hawaii that had already used up all their ammunition".

As they watched the planes retreat from the battle zone, the commanders wondered how long they could hold Godzilla since it was becoming clear that the massive firepower assembled wasn't having any effect. In fact Campbell immediately got on the line to the _Kirishima_ and asked, "Admiral, we have a huge problem here".

Tomonaga replied somewhat hastily, "I don't know but we have to think of something very quickly". Another line from one of the submarines opened up and Tomonaga immediately switched and asked angrily, "Can this wait"?

Captain Zurabachi, unfazed by the admiral's anger, replied angrily, "Sir we're running out of torpedoes and we haven't even slowed the monster down". Tomonaga cursed himself for thinking that and he asked, "How many torpedoes do you and the subs have left"? There were a few seconds of silence before the commander of the submarine force replied, "Between all the subs, we each have four to five torpedoes apiece".

Tomonaga cursed and then suddenly an explosion caught his attention as well as that of the bridge crew. They turned to see an Areligh Burke destroyer go up in flames. Then, they saw to their horror that Godzilla charged his back up for another even more devastating blast. The ships immediately started to maneuver but it made no difference as Godzilla first directed the blast towards the water and then dragged it.

The blast first sliced through a _Perry_ class destroyer and then it sliced through two _Mursame_ class Japanese destroyers before finishing with another _Areligh Burke_ class destroyer. When the last of the victims sank, the color drained from their faces and Tomonaga immediately knew that they could not hold Godzilla here any longer. He turned and yelled out, "All sections break off and regroup and signal Hawaii of what has happened".

The fleet immediately reversed course with many ships initiating hard turns while trying to keep Godzilla's head blind. Also, all aircraft in the air dove back down into the attack, emptying all of their ammunition on the monster's skin in order to inflict some form of damage on him and to keep his attention pinned on them and not on the ships.

With the firepower starting to decrease, Godzilla immediately started charging his back for more shots and what resulted was as massacre as the monster started torching his opponents left and right. Within minutes, 20 more aircraft littered the water and those that managed to dodge his shots looked out their cockpits in horror at the devastation starting to emerge.

Bruce Campbell cursed at the sight as he saw the monster murdering his comrades. Though his ship was a huge carrier with negligible weapons for self defense, he wanted to get back in and help. Henry Boxer shared his thoughts and fortunately he could find a more realistic solution to get back into the fight as he radioed Hawaii for updates on the status of the Stennis's air group.

Seeing his foes feeling, Godzilla roared in victory and dived back down into the water. Fearing that the subs had not gotten away yet, Tomonaga yelled out, "All ships launch every torpedo that you have left and then run for it".

The monster headed towards the retreating submarines when his ears picked up the sounds of torpedoes. His face winced in annoyance as the torpedoes slammed into him. Though the munitions only injured and distracted Godzilla for a few seconds, every second meant that the subs had a larger chance of getting away and surviving and all knew it. After seeing the torpedoes halt Godzilla and the distance growing between him and the subs, Zurabachi promised to thank Tomonaga later for trying to hold Godzilla off even if it meant more losses on the surface.

As the fleet sped away to the rendezvous point, everyone wondered out loud about their chances of surviving direct confrontations with a force such as that. Both American and Japanese fleet commanders immediately sent off their reports to their superiors. Although it differed in small places, everyone in Washington or Tokyo who read the message understood the gist of what was to become a very common and depressing report for the duration of this crisis.

"Have engaged Godzilla and have suffered heavy losses" "Please send reinforcements".

* * *

Next: The space monsters land.

PS: What cities should they destroy. Oh and sorry about the long naval battles in this one.


	8. Attack of the Space Monsters

Chapter 8: Attack of the Space Monsters.

**Baghdad, Iraq. **

The night in Baghdad seemed to chill the spines of those on the ground, even though it was summer in Baghdad. Fighters and helicopters roared in the air above the war-torn capital while tanks and APCs rolled along the streets in a somewhat brazen contempt of the Iraqi insurgents. Everyone, whether they were military or civilian sensed that whatever was now plaguing the world would soon make a stop in the war torn city.

The air in the Green Zone of Baghdad smelled of that tension as the civilians and military personnel conducted their duties of trying to protect the Iraqi capital. The commanders paced around while technicians monitored the perimeter around the city as well as kept CENTCOM updated on their situation.

Both General Max Taylor and Robert Mitchell felt the tension as they along with other military officials coordinated the defense of the city and of the area along with that of the entire Middle East. They, along with Air Force General Daniel Warner, had spent the last four hours going over arrangements with the other armies in the area and now they waited with apprehension for the inevitable break in the storm, hoping that they could contribute since all three heard what had happened in the Pacific. Warner especially wanted to get out there since the commander of the Air forces in the Pacific was an old friend of his.

The two ground commanders walked outside to get some fresh air and felt the eerie silence as the night wore on in the ravaged city. Mitchell turned to his boss and admitted, "It's not the time for cliché but I guess I might as well say that in our case it is the dark before the dawn".

Taylor grumbled and replied, "And the "dawn" is usually the best time when all hell breaks loose". At that, both men laughed since they knew that finally the tour of Baghdad had gotten to them". When the laughter died down though, Taylor replied, "Still though, I do wish that there would some sense of chaos right now in the city since at least we're doing something".

Mitchell was about to add more when suddenly alarms started to blare all over the city. They both rushed inside where the command center had already sprung to action. General Warner immediately walked up to the two and replied, "I've already got my squadrons in the air and more are standing by".

Both men nodded at the General's skill and the rapidness of the response of the military as they headed into the center itself. Already, technicians and air controllers directed the aircraft to meet the UFO. Warner immediately asked, "Do you have a visual of the target yet".

One of the officers replied, "The aircraft should make contact very shortly". Warner already nodded and looked back towards the screen of the aircraft heading towards the circular dot on the virtual map. Soon the two made contact and one of the pilots came on the line, "We've spotted the object and are sending you the images right now". The screen changed to that of the target.

It was the monster called Gigan, which was flying at a very high speed on a direct course for Baghdad. Warner immediately turned and asked, "Are the anti-aircraft units in position"? One of the technicians nodded and Warner yelled out, "Tell them to start firing and weapons are free for aircraft to use".

From different areas of the city, Patriot anti-aircraft missile batteries started launching wave after wave of missiles into the night sky. The sound woke the residents of the city and immediately many, nerves already frayed by constant attacks by the insurgents, started to wonder if the city would ever again know peace as they heard the sounds of explosions, jet aircraft, and military vehicles roaring all around them.

As the aircraft pulled out of the way, the monster continued on its flight path, unaware of the resistance ahead. Within several minutes of the launch, the missiles made contact with the monster, detonated against the monster's skin. After repeated missile strikes, the monster started to loose altitude and within a minute, fell like a rock into the Tigris River.

The sound of the monster crashing into the river alerted the whole city and they immediately crowded the windows to watch the developing battle. They soon heard the sounds of explosions and gunfire as the military forces in the city closed in to attack the new arrival.

Gigan roared in surprised anger as the military forces in the city pounded away with both air and ground forces. Fortunately though, its skin prevented the military weapons from harming it and it righted itself before heading towards its assailants. Soon, its clawed feet smashed through the buildings of the city while frightened civilians tried to escape from this new horror.

The commanders in the Green Zone watched as Gigan brushed aside the first line of defense, sending tanks and other vehicles careening in different directions with its huge feet. Some of the soft skinned vehicles burst into flame as the monster walked past them while the survivors struggled to regroup.

Taylor watched with unease as his forces attempted to get clear of the monster. Though the monster didn't have any long range weapons he could really see, the destruction was enough to worry him especially because it made maneuvering in those streets, already hazardous, very much impossible.

Suddenly, one of the officers yelled out, "Sir, the creature is heading towards the green zone". That shocked everyone in the room and the US ambassador immediately ordered, "General, can you buy us time to get out of here".

Taylor winced at the request but felt he had no choice, "I'm only going to hold out as long as I can". The US ambassador nodded in understanding and everyone headed to do their duty while the battle continued to rage outside.

Gigan continued its inexorable march and soon closed in on one of the main military camps in the Green Zone. However, soon the firepower increased as M109 155mm Paladin Howitzers fired their shells at point blank range.

Gigan screeched at the resistance and paused for a moment before the small dot above the red visor started to glow and then a small beam emerged downward. The beam stared slicing tanks and other military vehicles in its path, causing a row of explosions. With the fire momentarily silenced, the cyborg monster continued its march and soon smashed its way through the perimeter of the base.

Seeing that the monster had beaten them, the troops in the area immediately scattered while delivering fire to keep the monster pinned down. M1A2 Abrams took up stationary positions while the M3 Bradley and Stryker units ranged freely in the confined battlefield, firing a wave of missiles before resuming movement.

Though this did have the effect of keeping the monster pinned down for a while, the American forces in the area were operating with finite ammunition and in modern high-intensity combat they were close to running out of ammunition.

Warner cursed as he saw the sight and asked, "Do we have any air units available yet"? One of the officers turned and replied, "They should be over the area shortly". The Air Force General then turned to the other two and replied, "After my units begin the attack, you guys should pull out as fast as you can". Both generals nodded as they and others continued to conduct the battle until the very last moment.

The monster continued its destruction and soon was in the Green Zone, destroying buildings left and right. Its huge claws slashed through buildings, sending rubble crashing into the streets below. Fortunately though, it did not use its single long range weapon most of the time and the ground forces had enough experience in street fighting to keep Gigan busy while the civilians evacuated. However, they could not inflict any noticeable damage on the monster while suffering gradual losses as the monster suddenly rushed at them head on.

The ground commander winced as the monster smashed through another one of his blockades. Seeing that the troops had stayed far longer than necessary, the commander yelled out, "Tell that air support to commence join the attack".

Gigan continued its destruction when he heard the sound of aircraft screaming down with guns blazing. Switching its attention to the sky, the monster turned to face its aerial opponents. It threw up its claws in defense and started jumping around in order to knock his aerial assailants out of the sky.

The AH-64D Apache helicopters took up stationary positions as they fired wave after wave of Hellfire missiles and 20mm cannons at the huge beast. Meanwhile, the F-15s and F/A-18s dove down for low-level attacks with Maverick missiles and smart bombs. Although Gigan staggered backward due to the firepower for a moment, it immediately regained its footing and soon jumped all over the place, forcing the pilots to dodge to counter the monster's seemingly random movements. Soon though, the monster started scoring kills against the fighters that flew too close to the monster. Within a few minutes, it swiped ten aircraft out of the sky.

Seeing the jets retreating, the monster turned to the helicopters and used its eye beam again and again, cutting them down. Fortunately though, they brought the priceless time needed for the ground forces to pull out and soon once the tanks managed to escape, Warner yelled out on the radio, "All air units retreat".

The monster roared in victory as it surveyed the destruction it caused and the human forces retreating from it. It screeched in victory before taking to the air and headed northward.

**Jerusalem, Israeli. **

Many people consider Jerusalem to be the holy city of the world for it is the birthplace of the religions of Christianity, Judaism and Islam. Not surprisingly, since they sprung from the different beliefs of humanity, the city has seen its share of horrific violence and blood even before Jesus Christ was born.

The creation of Israeli with the desire of Jerusalem to be its capital displayed this brutal fact for within hours, the Jewish state waged war against the entire Arab world in 1948. That was just the start for the Arabs would try to destroy Israeli by conventional means several more times before deciding to call it quits and resorting to terrorism. One of those wars managed to spill into the streets of Jerusalem, first in 1967 and then with the introduction of Islamic terrorism. Every time such incidents occurred, the IDF (Israeli Defense Force) struck back brutally with marginal effect, thereby starting a vicious cycle that abated once in a while due to the short term truces. Despite all of this, the city remained standing although it gradually transformed into a military city. Unfortunately, that would not protect it from the oncoming horror that would have made the combined terrorist attacks look merciful in comparison.

Even though the IDF failed to effectively combat the terrorist attacks, the population and military observes consider it to be one of the top armies around the globe. The United States military often uses Israeli as a guinea pig to test the latest weapons before US soldiers use them. Also, the many wars of Israeli had honed the capabilities of the Israeli soldier to a fine point and demonstrated his bravery time and time again. Now, that bravery would be needed again in large numbers and many soldiers would sacrifice themselves against mad odds for the reasons that had motivated their forbearers: to protect their families and their homes.

At one of the surrounding air bases, the control tower picked up an unusual object heading straight for Jerusalem at very high speed. The airbase immediately passed the news to the Israeli Defense Minister Edward Barak who was in a videophone meeting with Secretary of Defense Henry Davidson. Once Barak received the message from the airbase, he told the officer, "Send your air units to destroy it or divert it away from Jerusalem". He then turned to the commander of the Israeli Army, "Prepare an evacuation order for the city".

Two squadrons of F-15s along with a squadron of F-16s took off Israeli airbases and headed straight for Jerusalem. Though this took them very close to the Arab countries of Jordan and to a certain extent, Syria, they flew around the city in a circle at 30,000 feet. After a first sweep of the area, the flight leader replied, "We're in the area but we haven't spotted the object as of yet". The airbase sent back a reply to maintain position and to continue patrol. The pilots wondered what was going on but everything seemed to be normal as far as conventional warfare was concerned but they continued to fly over the city in a protective formation. After a while, it seemed that they had been sent up on a wild goose chase but then an object suddenly appeared on radar, forcing the flight leader to come on the radio saying, "We have spotted the object and are moving to investigate". The base sent back a reply stating that if the target turned out to be a threat then the Israeli pilots were free to engage".

The massed air armada flew towards the unidentified object in the dark sky and soon they had entered visual range. The superstitious pilots soon wished that they had stayed home for what they saw was something that could have come out of the underworld.

King Ghidorah flew through the dark sky, its malevolent form striking fear into all human eyes that had seen it up close. Its three heads slithered as it flew through the night sky towards the human cities below. Suddenly, explosions occurred all over its body as the Israeli fighters dove into the attack at full speed. The three heads started long yellow energy beams that destroyed three fighters in the first second of battle. The others dodged as the monster started shooting back at them while the flight leader got on the line and reported, "We have engaged the target and are suffering losses, we need reinforcements".

The voice on the other line replied, "Reinforcements are on the way and we've activated our anti-aircraft batteries". The flight leaders cursed but nodded and said, "We'll hold them off as best we can"? He then returned to the battle with a wave of AIM-120 missiles at the monster's body. Some exploded on the monster's body but all it did was to make the monster spit lightning bolts at him and it took all of his skill to dodge.

The other pilots also were in the fight of their lives as the monster's three heads started spitting energy bolts left and right. The pilots were among the best in the world but they had practiced against mainly dodging missiles, not energy weapons and several more fell to the energy fire.

The battle started to descend towards Jerusalem and soon, people in the streets started to notice the flash of lights and the raining of debris, which destroyed several of the smaller buildings in the city.

At one of the missile batteries outside the city, the personnel struggled to get their weapons ready to assist and the confusion on the ground did not help relieve the stress the crews felt at the thought of their city under attack. Soon, though it and the others were ready and within seconds, scores of Patriot and Hawk missile batteries roared from their launchers towards the space monster.

The Israeli pilots saw the missile streaks and knew it was time to get out on full burn. They nearly managed to escape before the first wave of missiles slammed into the monster. More missiles emerged and soon large clouds formed on the monster. However, King Ghidorah was unharmed and immediately started its descent down into the city itself, its three heads already causing massive destruction by firing its gravity bolts in all directions.

The yellow gravity bolts struck at different targets in sight and even the main sights were not immune as one of the energy blasts struck the Temple Mount, incinerating in one shot. Soon the area turned into a sea of inferno that caught the civilian population in the killing zone as the monster continued to rain bolts of death.

The monster soon touched the ground and even then, did not let up its attack. The monster's head destroyed buildings left and right and used its huge wings to blow away the remains along with the civilians who hadn't taken shelter yet.

Immediately after the monster landed in the city, IDF ground forces sprung into action with Mervaka tanks screaming through the crowds of people to engage the three headed Asian dragon. Israeli designed the Mervaka for exceptionally savage fighting but the tank designers did not have the intention of them fighting monsters.

Once the tank units immediately spotted the monster, they started firing their shells at the monster. Unfortunately, the fire proved just as ineffective from the aircraft for all it did was to attract attention towards them and within a few minutes, the monster set three of the tank blockades on fire with a volley of its lightning bolts.

The sight of the monster killing their comrades and destroying Jerusalem unnerved the survivors and they immediately fell back while screaming for their artillery to start firing. However, the artillery gunners hesitated for a moment at the thought of sending shells into the streets of the holy city. It took a vicious screaming by the generals before the 155mm self-propelled guns started firing shells to cover the withdrawal of the tank units.

King Ghidorah roared out loud in victory before taking off into the sky once again to inflict more destruction from the air. Although more IAF units arrived on the scenes, they could do little as the monster rained more death down on the streets below and suffered more heavy losses for its foolish bravery.

Soon thought, the monster felt satisfied with its work and as suddenly as it appeared, it suddenly disappeared into the darkness. It left a savaged city full of dead and wounded along with destroyed monuments to humanity. Those superstitious suddenly started to state that the apocalypse had arrived and as the flame raged through the devastated city, the survivors found it hard to disagree.

**Moscow, Russia. **

The capital of Russia had seen its fair share of war. In 1812, Napoleon's Grand Army reached the city only to find that its inhabitants burned it to the ground, Russian forces on its flanks and the dreaded Russian winter hammering it full force. Then in 1941, Hitler's fearsome Whermact almost reached the Kremlin after fighting savagely through the Russian defenders in worsening weather before the defenders drove them back in a surprise attack.

Ever since Angruis savaged the Russian forces in Chechnya before disappearing underground, Moscow, along with the other main cities of Russia had been on alert with forces patrolling the streets. Although the government managed to keep the news low key, the rumors were already beginning to make the rounds in this grim city.

At the Kremlin, the Russian Prime Minister and his cabinet were meeting to discuss the situation. Already, disquieting rumors started to appear about what was going on in Chechnya and the fact that there were other monsters near Russia at this very moment.

Currently, they were now discussing the air defenses for Moscow and ground troop dispositions when suddenly, an Air Force official ran into the room and headed towards the Air Force Chief of Staff, General Sarazhov. After the officer winced in the General's ear, he turned and said, "Send up our fighters and alert the ABM batteries". The officer nodded and walked out while the General turned to the others in the room, "I'm sorry to bother you with this but it seems one of the monsters that destroyed the International Space Station is heading this way" "May I suggest that we evacuate out of the city".

The Prime Minister nodded and replied, "Commence evacuation of the city and send in the troops". The group headed out to the waiting helicopters that would take them to Sheremetyevo Airport while alarms started blaring and tanks headed into position. At the airbases surrounding the city, the pilots rushed to their planes and helicopters while the radar technicians scanned the skies for any signs of trouble.

Suddenly, the Russian air defense radars spotted the UFO but before the Russian forces reacted, the object discharged three smaller objects that immediately slammed into the city. Before, they could react, huge crystals started to emerge from the ground, destroying buildings left and right even before the monster made its landing in a huge ball of white fire and smoke. Once the smoke cleared, it transformed into the space-demon known as Space-Godzilla.

The huge blue-orange space monster roared as it surveyed its surroundings. As the crystals emerged from the ground, they started pouring energy into the fearsome space monster. It roared before starting firing its corona beam randomly in all directions.

The Russian Prime Minister and the general watched with horror as centuries of Russian history were destroyed in seconds by a space-born version of a 20th century nightmare. He then turned angrily to Army General Kalin Darzehv and yelled, "Can't your ground forces do anything".

Darzhev, who had faced no less than two Communist presidents as well as two Russian presidents, replied "Our ground forces are having difficulties in trying to reach the monster" "The only way to get at it is to resort with artillery".

That stunned the PM and he said, "What kind of damage are we expecting"?

Darzhev replied, "We can expect heavy damage since we'll have to use artillery and aircraft to blast our way through".

The PM watched at the monster continued to destroy the capital for a moment before turning to his commanders and with icy cold steel reminiscent of Stalin, "Do it".

Since the landscape prevented the large massing of forces, the Russians divided their available units into small battle groups before they headed into the city. Overhead, Mi-24 Hind helicopters and Sukoi ground attack aircraft flew in to engage the monster.

Space-Godzilla immediately spotted the intruders and even before they were in range, the monster fired a savage blast of its corona energy beam and the fighters, scoring hits no matter what maneuvering techniques the pilots undertook. Within seconds, Space Godzilla literally blasted the Russian air cover out of the sky.

Suddenly artillery shells started to crash into the area around the monster, blinding him momentarily in fire and smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, the kaiju's eyes narrowed in anger as the T-80s and T-90s rolled in the attack him. Space-Godzilla's eyes closed for a moment as he suddenly paused before more crystals emerged out from under the tanks, literally ripping them apart.

The monster then closed its eyes and then some of the crystals suddenly flew up from the ground before the kaiju telepathically directed them towards the ground, destroying the Russian tanks and devastating more of Moscow.

The spectators watched in horror for a few more minutes before Darzhev yelled out, "Signal all force to pull back now". He turned to the Prime Minister to apologize but the PM shook his head in agreement. They turned back to watch the unknown horror destroying the beloved Russian capital". The Prime Minister then replied, "Get on the line with America and Japan and tell them that we agree to the meeting".

Space-Godzilla roared in victory as it watched the resistance die down. The crystals suddenly pulsed white with energy and soon it transferred the energy into Space-Godzilla's crystal shoulders. In the process, the energy transfer contributed much to the devastation of the Russian capital. The Kremlin collapsed under the assault followed by Red Square, Lenin's Mausoleum and the other landmarks. Once the kaiju completed its energy transfer, it roared in victory before transforming back into its flying mode.

As it ascended into the sky, in a pure form of hatred for all live on Earth, the monster closed its eyes again. The survivors of the sudden debacle watched in horror as **all** the crystals suddenly exploded upward for a moment before the monster mentally directed them back towards the ground in an orgy of explosions. When it was all over, the city resembled one that had suffered a nuclear attack.

Space-Godzilla roared in glee before it headed to another human metropolis to destroy. In the wake, it left behind a devastated grand city and people just as eager as the Japanese and the Americans to get into the fight and the line would not end there.

* * *

Please read and reviews. I'm desperately eager to know from Godzilla fans on how accurate I am in comparison with the grand movies series.


	9. Robot Construction and allies return

Chapter 9: Robot Construction and allies return.

**Diet Building, Tokyo Japan. **

Ever since the monster crisis began, the lights of the Diet building always remained on for important visitors stopped by for meetings with the Japanese to coordinate a worldwide defense. Tonight was just such another one as limousines from the embassies of the United States, Russia, China, and the EU pulled up to the entrance and disgorged their passengers. Soon, security guards ushered them inside to a meeting room where Japanese Defense Minister Nakamori and the Japanese JCS awaited them.

As each took their seats, aides handed out stacks of papers and as soon as everyone had arrived, Nakamori took his seat at the head of the table. The defense minister watched intently as the others looked at the notes concerning the largest weapons ever built by mankind. After a while, he spoke, "Does anyone have any questions that they would like to ask"?

Not surprisingly, Henry Davidson was the first to ask since he had the most information on hand about the matter, "Now I see what you meant about the scale of what we are all attempting defense minister but even if we were to proceed right now, it would take the better part of a year to pull this all together". He didn't have to add what could happen in that amount of time since casualties were already too high no one dared think about the total numbers spiraling upwards even more.

Nakamori nodded and replied, "It will have to be an all out effort on all of the defense industries especially those that are skilled in robotics to pull all of this together". He paused before continuing, "To facilitate this process, we'll send our scientists to work with yours in order to attempt to speed up the process".

Davidson nodded but then asked, "How are we to divide the responsibility up between ourselves"?

Nakamori replied, "Japan will be the final assembly point but the parts for the respective robots will be manufactured in the different countries and it will depend on the robot manufactured".

Next up on the list was Russian Defense Minister Dimitri Pavelokov who had just flown in after walking personally through the devastated ruins of Moscow. The sight shocked him as well as that of the Russian Prime Minister and therefore, he was very interested in what they had to say. After reading through the notes, especially the costs of constructing these huge machines, he turned to Nakamori and asked bluntly, "Will we receive financial aid for our troubles".

Nakamori replied "Right now, we're trying to work out the financial side for those nations whose economies have been directly devastated".

Davidson also replied, "Right now we're also negotiating with the IMF in order to provide financial aid for the nations impacted by the crisis".

This however forced Pavelokov to ask, "What about the access to technology to construct these machines"? When everyone looked at him, he explained his reasoning, "All our countries have different levels of investment technology and that we have to watch out how we spend to gain such access".

Nakamori paused before saying, "I've been ordered by Prime Minister Hiragashi to tell you that we'll gain as much access as possible to develop the weapons". He then changed the subject by stating, "Let me show the weapons that all of you will be contributing to their construction". He activated several switches and the room darkened for a moment before several screens turned on.

The screens showed footage from the last war of three large robotic creatures. Two of them resembled King Ghidorah and Mecha-Godzilla while the third had cones in the place of hands, a large lower body and a small face with a drill for the nose.

After a few minutes, Nakamori switched off the footage and reactivated the lights. For a moment, there was silence before Nakamori asked them all, "Can I rely on you all to assist". Everyone nodded in grim assessment of the Japanese man's request and he immediately added, "Copies are available for you to use if you need them", "Now let us turn to other matters". A world map appeared with red circles displaying the monsters as they appeared on the satellites. To everyone, the combined damage of the circles resembled a horrific plague. Aides arrived with drinks as everyone settled in for a long night's work.

**Tsukuba City. **

Called the science city, Tsukuba was created by the Japanese government who another metropolis city that could compete with Tokyo as well as relieve its overpopulation problem. Unfortunately it never really achieved that goal and for many days, it resembled a ghost town. Despite that, it became a leading center for education and research into the newest discovers of mankind. However, it had served another function for the Japanese people in the previous century.

In the early1990s, it was the center of worldwide operations against the monster known as Godzilla and others like him. During that time, they city underwent a boom as the requirements of housing an international army became necessary. After the end of the first war, with the budget spiraling down to zero, the city returned to its normal routine. However, the UNGCC complex still stood as a symbol of world unity against the darkness. Now, with that very darkness returning and the world very much divided, technicians scoured around the abandoned facilities to get them back on line and prepare for the eventually arrival of people from around the globe who would battle against the kaiju. Among them were veterans who thought that they had served their time in hell for the benefit of humanity.

As he walked through the halls of the manufacturing areas, Kazuma Aoki took in a deep breath as he suddenly remembered his tour of duty here. He had been the developer of the Garuda class warship but then became a pilot and managed to dignify himself in battle despite being clumsy somewhat and having a liking for flying dinosaurs.

After hearing about what had happened, a few government officials stopped by his house and soon Aoki found himself dragged back into the war he thought he had left years ago. He mused to himself, "At least I hopefully won't have to pilot again". Despite his success, his time at G-force left him with a somewhat bad experience in his mouth although he knew he was partially responsible for some of those comedic incidents.

He turned to his notebook computer and several "blank" CDs which contained many of the notes of the weapons development that he personally participated in, "Well, looks like it's time for you to fly once again Garuda".

**Shinjuku:**

Though the psychic woman had a row of nightmares that all war veterans had, she managed to block them out and managed to deal with them without having to see a psychiatrist and have her head checked, it still numbed her during the morning and that was before the darkness returned. Now, she could barely get any sleep as the images of monsters from the past plagued her mind.

This time though, the moment she closed her eyes, the nightmares assaulted her with a savage ferocity. It showed Godzilla along with an enormous devil-like bat monster battling each other in the Anake area of Tokyo. Even though she tried to blink her eyes and tell herself that the sight in front of her wasn't real, the smells and the sights still remained fresh as if it had occurred yesterday.

As soon as the devil-bat monster turned towards her, she started to run but the monster's burning yellow eyes kept her in place as a white mist of death rained down upon her. In a few seconds, her skin started to dissolve and she screamed as "death" claimed her.

She woke up sweating profusely and headed towards the restroom to wash her face. After calming down, the psychic turned to look at the skyline of the nightlife of Tokyo since it helped to focus her scattered thoughts. Right now she would need all the time in the world to think about her decisions thus far. She felt right that humanity deserved this but a small part of her conscience told her otherwise and stated that to think that way was to betray all of the sacrifices made during the first war. Segusa winced as she started to feel the first signs of another headache.

The young woman walked towards a small bookshelf and picked out one of the books before turning on the lights and settling down to read hoping that she could find some desperately needed answers to her harsh question.

**Infant Island. **

Despite being close to Indonesia, the island has virtually been untouched by humanity ever since the Cosmos incident of 1992. No human has ever landed on these shores and it allowed nature to rehabilitate the island to a certain extent.

This suited the Cosmos fine as they observed their surroundings and perhaps beyond the reaches of the ocean. Both had much to deal with on their minds as they observed the events occurring in the outside world and whether to intervene. Segusa's words haunted them but after a long while, they decided that the anger of the past should not cloud the present world and that this generation and all future ones should deserve to survive this great horror.

They turned and walked up towards the waiting giant butterfly. After communicating telepathically with the two tiny beings, Mothra took a large flap of her wings before taking off into the night sky. Both turned and prayed that the creature and their protector would be able to survive for not only Godzilla and Space-Godzilla were still alive but there were other monsters, some even more powerful dangerous than the legendary nuclear saurian and his space-borne counterpart.

**Arctic Ocean, near Siberia. **

The Arctic Circle held many relics that traveled back to an age before humanity emerged from the primordial ooze. Many treasures and artifacts rested in the wastelands and some were dark dangers unleashed upon the previous beings that inhabited Earth (such as the Cosmos) for their abuses on the planet.

Now, with the Earth in danger again, one of the hidden objects started to rumble. The iceberg that held it, started to turn red as it melted under the intense energy the object gave off. Soon, the iceberg completely shattered and the creature roared for the first time every since its "death" in 1992.

The black caterpillar-like creature observed its surroundings as if searching for prey before it headed back deep into the ocean and soon into the Earth's crust. Within a few minutes, the monster disappeared as if it was never there at all.

* * *

Notes:

1. The reason I didn't have a scene of them using nuclear weapons was because all knew Japan's stance on the matter and because it was nuclear radiation that revived some of these monsters.

2. In addition to Miki Segusa, several other famous characters will return or will have their names mentioned in this new war.

3. I'm wondering whether I should include Biolantte in here as well as King Kong. Does anyone think I should do so (if I were to include King Kong then I would also include Mecha-Kong as well)?

4. I know this sounds dumb but does anyone think I should add a few more monsters besides the ones I already have planned in my head (Destroyah is one of the planned monsters and blame the question on watching a copy of War of the Gargantuas).

As always, please read and review. And sorry if it wasn't that long since this particular chapter, while being formed was pretty short due to no monster battles.


	10. Holding actions

Chapter 10: Holding actions.

**Earth, end of 2006: **

The skies and oceans of the world had never looked as threatening as they did since the Second World War. When the news of the devastation created by the monsters hit, the cities turned into chaos as many remembered the horrors of last century as well as the increase in volume of terror bombings all over the world ever since the US plunged headlong recklessly into Baghdad. Riots immediately broke out into the streets as panicked people began to prepare for the worst. In the midst of all this, anarchists began speaking out that the Final Days had arrived. Other extreme groups issued statements that stated that nature was punishing man now for its sins upon the mother planet and that soon Earth would revert back to a prehistoric landscape. Many even went far as to take advantage of the situation with a resumption of guerilla attacks across the globe, adding more numbers to the already ghastly death toll.

Already, the chaos had forced governments to take drastic measures to keep order and military units were soon out patrolling the streets in order to maintain the tenuous peace and quiet.

Meanwhile, in the huge military centers of the world such as the Pentagon, the generals and admirals tried to mount a spirited defense of the entire human race. Thus far and for a horrendous cost not seen since 1945, they did not make much of an impression on the kaiju roaming all across the Earth. The best that they could hope to achieve was to delay a monster's advance towards a population center while its citizens evacuated. Some of the more extremist's commanders recommended using nuclear weapons but cooler heads prevailed as many did not desire to use the dammed things unless all hope was lost.

**Off San Diego: **

San Diego Naval base was the home of the US 3rd fleet and the sight of the ships was a spectacle for all to see, especially in the days of peace. Unfortunately, during times of war, the naval base now displayed a gloomy picture. Guards patrolled the perimeter of the naval base as well as the waters of the bay while crews hurriedly reloaded their ships with new weapons. Meanwhile, the noise started to rise as more aircraft pulled onto the tarmac and crews readied them for combat.

On the streets of the city itself, tanks and other AFVs rumbled down the streets towards designated firing positions. Upon arrival, they immediately aimed their guns towards the expansive ocean and waited for the inevitable confrontation.

From the bridge of the USS _Abraham Lincoln_, Rear Admiral Michael Horner observed the preparations with trepidation. He had participated in the fighting at Hawaii and had seen the monster's destructive power up close. After Hawaii, his fleet raced the monster towards the West Coast and managed to barely get into a blocking position while signaling the bases on the west coast for assistance.

An aide came up to him with a report from one of the S-3 Vikings in his hand. When Horner looked at it, his eyes widened and he turned to his XO and issued his orders, "Sound general quarters, go with standard formation combat, and prepare the missile launchers to fire". He then turned back out to the now threatening waters and asked himself, "Can the monster's advance be delayed until the city has been evacuated"? Shaking his head, the admiral composed himself and scanned the horizon with his binoculars.

From the carriers and from the air bases surrounding the city, scores of aircraft launched towards the darkening sky. Meanwhile, ground based MLRS and sea-based cruise missile launchers angled towards the sea, waiting for any sign of the radioactive saurian.

Far out to sea, several S-3 Vikings and P-3 Orion circled a large area of water as if waiting for a hidden face to show itself. That face soon showed itself in a torrential rush of water as Godzilla arose with a horrific roar. Growling at the sight of the planes, the monster immediately charged his back and fired at them. The planes immediately dodged and decided to get out of there while sending off the message, "Godzilla has been spotted and is heading this way, will maintain pursuit and send in reinforcements".

The voice on the other end replied in acknowledgement as the pilots struggled to get their planes up into the clouds where they could hide from the monster.

Back on the _Lincoln_, Horner turned to his XO and asked, "Have the missile launchers acquired the target yet"? The XO nodded and the admiral replied, "Order all missile batteries to fire one salvo to cover our fighters and once the fighters have engaged, they are to fire at their own discretion".

Captain Jay Barnes flew his F/A-18F Super Hornet at the lead of the army/navy aerial strike force. He had drilled his aircrews harshly after Hawaii and hoped that the training was enough to survive in the murderous combat that they were about to undergo. When he received the word from the _Lincoln_, he took a deep breath before radioing his comrades, "Arm all weapons and prepare to attack". The CAG commander paused before for a moment before replying, "Stay alive as long as you can and remember what is behind us". He then ended the transmission and armed his own weapons as the air fleet began their descent.

Godzilla continued to wade through the water while the S-3 Vikings, SH-60 Seahawks and P-3 Orion shadowed his advance. After a few minutes, he paused as if suddenly smelling a change in the air. Settling into a battle stance, he continued to watch for any sign of his foes.

Suddenly, scores of missiles jumped out of skies and slammed into his hide with devastating force. Explosions occurred all over his hide blinded him for several minutes, momentarily blinding his eyes. When the bombardment ended, Godzilla roared angrily at the resistance and continued his advance at a much faster rate. His ears then picked up the enormous noise of aircraft and he turned to see the air fleet diving on him at full throttle and full force. Godzilla immediately charged his back and fired the first shot at the approaching fighters.

Though the air fleet managed to scatter itself in time, the blue energy beam caught several fighters in its line of fire and they exploded instantly under the fearsome heat. Seeing their comrades dying in front of their eyes, the others broke position and began their attack runs on the monster with Mavericks, Harpoons, and smart bombs.

Godzilla roared angrily and tried to fight back but the pilots were all veterans and had learned quickly on surviving against the kaiju. One of the tactics was to prevent him from shooting back and soon they managed to achieve that objective with several fighters piloted by marksmen pilots aiming their smart bombs at Godzilla's head the moment his dorsal fins charged.

On the _Lincoln_, the sounds of battle filled everyone on the bridge with dread and fear. Though the battle was off the radar range of the ships or from shore, AWACS aircraft managed to give them a constant update and everyone on the bridge winced each time a plane vanished from the scopes.

Godzilla continued his advance but the fighters still hammered away at him without letup. He slammed his hands and tail around in order to knock out any of his assailants.

Despite the chaotic nature of the battle, Barnes smiled at the progress of the battle. Though the air fleet had already suffered some losses, it managed to hold its own for an appreciable amount of time. Seeing that the route was clear, the Lincoln's CAG and commander of the strike force radioed on the communications net, "Send in the flamers".

Overhead, several squadrons of F/A-18s Hornets and F-15E Strike Eagles hovered overhead while awaiting the word to join in. Now that they did, their pilots activated their engines to full power and headed straight downward towards the monster. Firing their machine guns to cover their advance, the crews silently aimed their special cargo.

Though busy with the resistance from the others, Godzilla noticed the new arrivals heading straight at him. The monster was about to fire at them but nearby explosions momentarily stung and blinded his eyes. This gave the cover the fighters needed and they soon escaped at full burn after unloading their special cargo at selected points on the monster's body.

Meanwhile, the pilots in the other planes turned away as they prepared for the shockwave since the warheads on the bombs carried flame-gel materials or fuel-air explosives. These weapons generated savage destructive power, with a shockwave equivalent to nuclear weapons and the chemicals in them prevented water from extinguish them easily.

Godzilla snarled as he saw the huge circular bombs headed towards his face and charged his back, but before he could shoot, a signal detonated the weapons right over his head with vicious force.

Despite the commanders warning of the lethality of the weapons, some of the pilots flying close to the monster had to shut their eyes to block out the full intensity of the blast. When they managed to open them again, everyone saw a horrifying sight in front of them that resembled the pits of hell.

Godzilla thrashed around in the water in an attempt to douse the flames burning away at his skin, even though the G-cells instantaneously repaired the damage. The waters around the monster also burned as well, generating smoke that made flying close to the monster difficult at best.

Despite that, the sight of the monster on fire gave heart to the pilots and they resumed the attack with savage fervor. Unable to see his assailants, the monster roared and instinctively fired his atomic breath in all directions, killing some and forcing the rest to scatter instead of attacking the monster en masse.

Feeling the pain from the burns despite the G-cells, and seeing that the air fleet effectively blocked his path on the surface, Godzilla roared angrily, lashed out with his tail and dove downward towards the ocean before resuming his course.

On the _Lincoln_ and on shore, the communications net suddenly filled with panicked messages and it took a moment for the comm. officers to unscramble but then one message came in loud and clear from the CAG, "The monster has broken through and is headed towards shore at maximum speed". One of the radar officers replied, "All airwings are to regroup now at Point Sierra". Another officer radioed the bridge, "Repeat, Godzilla is heading towards the shore, what are your orders"?

After looking at the radar screen, Admiral Horner turned to ask his XO, "Can our submarines get in position"? The XO replied in the negative and Horner cursed before getting on the line with his land counterpart, General David Collins, "General, prepare your troops for combat".

Collins, a veteran of Korea and of both Iraq wars, nodded before turning to his subordinates and yelled out, "Once the troops have spotted Godzilla, they are cleared to fire at will". He then turned back to one of the large screens and waited for any word of what he already knew would be a vicious battle. Collins had served on the DMZ in Korea and went through several trials and battle simulations that portrayed an invasion of the Korean peninsula and they all turned very ugly. He wondered if he was about to participate in an American version of just such a scenario.

On the shores of the city, US ground troops awaited the inevitable arrive of the dreaded Japanese monster. While knowing that they stood no chance, they knew what was behind them and they swore to hold on as long as possible and ensure that this new "invader" would have to fight his way through.

Godzilla soon rose up from the Pacific Ocean with a huge roar and a huge splash of water. He blinked his blood-red eyes as he took in the scenery. Roaring in challenge, the monster resumed his advance. Seeing that the monster would collide with them head on, the American forces decided to welcome Godzilla with an enormous storm of firepower.

From the shore, M1A2 tanks, machine guns M109A6 Paladin field guns, and MLRS missile launchers poured fire all over Godzilla's enormous forum with shells exploding at virtually every inch along the monster's body. The air fleet, along with AH-64 Apache helicopters, supported the ground forces by targeting their weapons all around the kaiju, especially his head. Meanwhile the fleet supported with torpedo attacks by _Los Angeles_ class submarines and cruise missile strikes from _Ticonderoga_ class cruisers and _Areligh Burke_ class destroyers.

Both Horner and Collins felt relieved that their forces were holding the monster thus far. While observing the action, Collins turned to activate a link with the mayor of San Diego, "How much more time do we need to evacuate the city"?

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "We should be done within two and a half hours". Collins felt somewhat relieved since although he felt the natural unease of battle and had read reports about Hawaii and the last war, he felt confident that the ground forces assembled could hold out for that time period and more if needed to.

Godzilla roared in savage rage as the forces in front of him continued to pound away at him, slowing his advance. He tried to fire his atomic breath but the firepower blocked his view of the shoreline and the few shots he got off were mostly at the water and the air and these were random shots.

Despite that, Godzilla eventually advanced closer to the shore and that sent chills down the spines of the commanders since they knew that even a stray shot at the line of men and machines would create enormous casualties. Collins immediately looked at the map and winced at the ugly prospects ahead. He shook his head and continued to watch the battle, hoping that he could pull his men out before the battle turned into a version of the Korean peninsula.

After receiving a vicious battering from the fire on shore, Godzilla roared angrily and his red eyes began to glow as he charged his now white blue-hot dorsal fins. The monster opened his mouth and emitted a blue white ball of flame at a group of helicopters overhead. It hit and incinerated the helicopter group, the remains falling in on a section of the ground forces, creating a huge inferno as the remains ignited fuel and ammunition.

The sudden explosion stunned everyone as they saw that a hole opened up within the line. Godzilla roared in triumph and closed right up to the shore, his huge form intimidating the troops on the ground. Though many continued to fight at their posts, some felt that they had overstayed their welcome and decided to flee, decreasing the overall firepower.

Collins winced as was about to jump in when the phone rang and he picked up to find the mayor on the other end of the line. After hearing the mayor's report, Collins took a deep breath in thanks before turning to his subordinates and yelling out the order, "Tell the troops to clear out now".

After seeing the huge fireball created by Godzilla's atomic breath, the drivers had their foots on the gas pedals, ready to high tail it out of there and when the order came it, everyone reacted with gratefulness as the tanks and other vehicles broke from their positions and headed away with the tanks covering the retreat from the ground. With the delaying mission achieved, the US ground troops regrouped and prepared for action

Godzilla soon marched ashore north of San Diego, his feet creating huge holes in the ground and smashing the small houses and apartments that lined the shore while the US Navy continued to pour fire on the monster's hide. However, it all proved fruitless as the monster soon arrived at the city limits.

**Taiwan: **

The waters between Taiwan and China were some of the most hotly contested waters of the world. Ever since the Nationalists escaped from the mainland and created the island nation of Taiwan, both countries had been on a war footing and several incidents occurred that nearly turned the Taiwan Strait into a killing zone.

Along the coastline, were scores of defenses, ranging from simple mines and beach obstacles to large bunkers and missile defense systems, all designed to make an invasion of Taiwan by China a very ugly prospect. With the news of monsters raging close by, the military strengthened the shore defenses. Also, Taiwanese and Chinese military officials began discussions on a joint defense since the monsters had already devastated several more costal Chinese cities and everyone knew that with kajiu in the area, sooner or later, it would be Taiwan's turn.

Despite the savage fighting that was occurring all over the globe, a mixed group of Chinese, Taiwanese, American, Japanese, and Russian ships patrolled the Taiwan Strait. Among the ships were the USS _Letye Gulf_ and her accompanying surface group.

As Captain Ben Callaghan watched the seas, he felt the tension of his bridge crew and couldn't blame them for he felt that he was in the wrong place. With the news that Godzilla was heading towards the US coast, the American surface group felt that they had to be steaming back home to help their own countrymen. At least they wouldn't be the only US forces around since they had just gotten word of reinforcements from the US including carrier support from the _Carl Vinson_, which had been ordered to remain in Japan while the other carriers headed back to defend the west coast against a possible attack by Godzilla.

Captain Ben Callaghan was about to retire for the night when one of the radar officers replied, "Sir, we've spotted multiple contacts in the area".

Realizing that he wasn't going to get any sleep at all tonight, the _Letye Gulf's_ CO replied, "Sound general quarters and signal the other ships". He soon arrived at the bridge where his XO was already scanning the seas while waiting for his arrival. Callaghan immediately asked, "What will we have to support us here"?

The XO, a former air coordinator replied, "Both the Chinese and Taiwanese forces have their air units at the ready and _Vinson_ already has her air group in the air. The he paused as a report arrived in on the communications net from one of the Russian ships, the _Admiral Nakimov_, "The Russian naval units are preparing to engage the targets".

Callaghan nodded and then replied, "Put me on the speakers with the rest of our group". Once the XO finished, he began by stating, "This is the captain to all vessels, prepare to engage the enemy and make sure to count every shot". After finishing with that, he turned to his weapons officer, "Once you have an accurate lock on any target, fire at your own discretion".

The other ships were following the same advice and soon everyone was ready to engage. With that out of the way, the next million dollar question was what monster was going to arrive first.

Underwater, three huge monsters were moving through the water at incredible speed towards the same destination and from different directions. The monsters were Megalon, Titanosaurus and Manda and all three would arrive at the same time.

The helicopters from the respective fleets had just taken position when Megalon attacked first from the south. As the international fleet gathered itself, monster announced his presence by spearing a Chinese frigate with one of his huge drill hands. After throwing it around for a few minutes, Megalon finally sank the ship before heading towards more victims.

The nearby ships opened up with everything they had in their arsenal. Steel-jacked shells, massed rocket fire and torpedoes impacted all around the monster but could not deter him from heading towards another warship, a Taiwanese _Chi-Yang _class frigate trying to get out of the way. When reaching a certain distance, Megalon fired its lighting beam at the frigate, blowing it up in a huge ball of fire.

The rest of the fleet had barely any time to react when the suddenly explosion on a Chinese _Luda_ class destroyer announced the arrival of one of the other monsters. From the fire and smoke rose the dark-brownish dinosaur Titanosaurus. The monster roared his hyena-like roar before beginning his advance.

The Taiwanese fleet commander, in charge of the massed strike force, winced at the sight and got on the command net and yelled out to the High Command, "Summon air support as soon as possible". The reply was to hold out and the Taiwanese commander cursed at the delay and sent off a signal to the rest of the fleet, "Defend as best and as long as possible".

On a radar map of the Taiwan Strait, the fleet was in a circular formation with the three monsters smashing into the outer edges. The fleet tried to maintain a circular formation but it proved to be difficult and soon the chaos of the battle soon took its toll.

Callaghan's group rushed to confront Megalon while the Russians attempted to block Titanosaurus and the Chinese and Taiwanese confronted Manda. Despite the close quarter combat, all the ships used cruise missiles by the score since their warheads proved capable enough to stun their foes and buy maneuvering room.

As the surface group fought their way to Megalon, they dodged murderous scores of fireballs and lightning bolts the huge beetle monster fired at them. After a few minutes of long range fire and as the group surrounded the monster, he roared before combining his arms into a drill. Then it thrust the forged drill into the water, the drill turning the area into a whirlpool. The water turned rough and the ships had difficulty maneuvering with some nearly colliding due to the sudden rough seas.

The Russian fleet also encountered much the same trouble with Titanosaurus. As they closed in on the huge dinosaur, they endured the sudden rough seas to fire their weapons, especially torpedoes at point blank range. Though most of the weapons hit their mark, the whirlpools created by the monster swept the torpedoes aside.

The monster then leapt into the air before body-slamming itself on a _Krivak_ class frigate, sinking virtually the entire hull within a minute with no survivors. It rose again and started to head to the other ships, which were by now very stunned by the power of just one regular monster.

Though the Chinese and Taiwanese fleet s have the easiest part of the defense, they still suffered casualties as the snake monster closed in on them. Despite deft maneuvering by the captains, the monster managed to crush several ships under its huge weight, curling its long thin body around the hull and squeezing it in a vice-like grip.

On shore, curious onlookers as well as Taiwanese ground forces observed the action with fear and hope that Taiwan could avoid the catastrophe that befell the costal Chinese cities. However, fearing the worst, the ground forces had already positioned their weapons on the shore in preparation to attack should the combined fleet fail.

Callaghan and the other commanders looked up in any hope for aerial cover and fortunately this time, it was not long in coming. Two F/A-18F Super Hornet squadrons from the _Vinson_ soon arrived overhead and despite the looks of incredulity on the faces of the pilots at the sight, they soon broke up into sections and began to engage with Maverick missiles and Harpoons, followed by S-3 Vikings with Mark 46 torpedoes. Soon, the battlefield soon turned into a bedlam madhouse that resembled to those that studied military history to the battle of Samar Island during World War II.

The three monsters roared angrily at the sudden interference by the new arrivals and all it did was to antagonize them further into creating chaos with Titanosaurus moving its tail at a much faster rate while Megalon started firing its long range weapons everywhere in sight, the fireballs starting huge fires in the water.

Soon, the entire area became a deathtrap as 21st century warships engaged in a style of close combat not seen since World War I and II. The ships were close to running out of missiles anyway and a torpedo fired at close range was a somewhat chancy prospect since the crews had removed their safeties. The only weapons that the ships could use in quantity to defend themselves were their five-inch guns and CIWS weapons.

Despite suffering casualties, the fleet managed to keep its formation and more importantly, they managed to force two of the monsters into the middle. That proved to be the event that saved their lives as the monsters soon engaged each other in combat, leaving the rest to deal with Megalon.

Still, the three monsters moved ever closer to the shore of the island and with ammunition running low, the commanders all made a unanimous decision to clear out. Firing their weapons to give the shore defenses time to react and with air cover overhead, the international fleet steamed out of the devastated strait past sinking hulks while picking up survivors.

The soldiers manning the defensive lines readied their weapons and relied on the training they and their ancestors used to repeal any attempted Chinese landings. As the three monsters marched on shore, they ignited mines and other devices designed to kill humans. While Megalon and Titanosaurus stumbled about, Manda easily wiggled its way past the defenses. Seeing the snake monster emerge almost unscathed through the minefields, the forces on the scene opened up with everything they had, determined to protect their countrymen at all costs. They paid for the bravery with their lives.

**Tokyo: **

Despite the crisis around the world and paranoia, the Japanese capital was untouched by the fighting but everyone who had experienced the last war knew that sooner or later, one of the many monsters would soon single Tokyo out as a target.

In an indication of the paranoia that gripped the Japanese capital, fighters screamed overhead in a protective circle while soldiers watched from the rooftops. So far, the authorities had managed to maintain order but the news around the world combined with the heavy military presence began to put people on edge.

The waters of Tokyo were deceptively peaceful during the dark beautiful nights. However, JSDF units patrolled the area relentlessly and paranoid onlookers looked on as if waiting for some unseen threat to emerge. And this time, fate would oblige and end the waiting.

As several Seahawk helicopters circled the area with their sonar buoys deployed, their pilots were busy monitoring the systems when the sonar started to ring with a sighting. The most surprising thing was that the large sonar contact suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Immediately one of the pilots got on the line with headquarters, "Repeat, a large object has suddenly appeared under Tokyo Bay".

Headquarters immediately replied with a question of its own, "Is it Godzilla"? One of the pilots turned to the sonar operator who shook his head. The pilot immediately sent the report back to headquarters which replied with permission to use torpedoes.

Not wasting a moment, the pilot immediately armed the Mk. 46 torpedoes and dropped them into the water. A minute later the torpedoes struck him, creating a huge splash of water in Tokyo Bay and attracting attention from the nervous population.

Underwater lay a huge creature with a large horn, two large wings, and an enormous body with skin red as that of the fires of hell. As soon as it shook off the shock of the torpedo hits, it unfurled its wings and started to ascend to the surface.

The first wave of JSDF aircraft arrived at the area and were about to attack when suddenly the huge form of Destroyah rise up into the sky. Before anyone could react, the monster opened his mouth and fired a purplish ray, which incinerated aircraft instantly.

The demon roared its jackal like roar while searching for its old nemesis. Realizing that his main target was elsewhere, Destroyah flapped its wings and to the surprise of the population, headed out towards the endless ocean. Some of the old and superstitious veterans realized that Destroyah still remembered his battle with Godzilla and most certainly wanted to settle the score.

In her home in Shinjuku, Miki Segusa was busy reading one of her books but when she turned out to the night sky, she suddenly had a headache and her eyes widened in fear as she realized what had just happened. Silently walking towards another room, she took a deep breath before pulling out an old uniform including an old sports hat that had the symbols UNGCC and the globe with an image of Godzilla on the forefront.

**Europe: **

All over the skies of Europe, squadrons of fighters screamed overhead in protective formation. Coordinating the aerial armada were AWACS aircraft, which broadcasted their information to the main NATO headquarters in Brussels.

At the NATO command center in Brussels, worried generals crowded every screen as they attempted to coordinate the defense and wondered where the first blow would fall. Already, the news about Moscow, followed by Jerusalem had shaken everyone and they were already wondering when the first blow would occur and where the attack would come.

That answer came in at 9:30 pm when one of the E-3 Sentry aircraft around the North Sea spotted a large object flying in the area. Once the NATO command center received the news, they immediately vectored in several squadrons while alerting several anti-aircraft missile batteries in the battle zone.

In the air, several different air squadrons, flying the latest type of aircraft immediately changed the location and headed straight for the target. Soon several different types of Eagles, Tornadoes, Harriers, Ralfes and other fighters gathered together at the assembly point before heading off towards the target. As they flew through the dark sky, many pilots admired the view below them but some began to wonder if this would be the last moment of peace for them. They soon put those thoughts aside as the radar on the lead aircraft warned them of the approach to target.

King Ghidorah flew through the night sky, his three heads crackling crazily as they searched for more targets to destroy. Suddenly as if sensing something in the air, the three-headed demon changed course and headed straight for the fighters.

As soon as the AWACS detected the change, it immediately sent word to the assembling European fighter fleet, which immediately accelerated to full power and closed in to block the monster. When the target entered the missile range of the lead fighters, their pilots immediately opened up with everything they had.

The AAMs ran straight and true and all of them impacted on the monster with devastating impact. When the monster shook off the shock, he headed straight for his tormentors while already spitting yellow energy bolts in every direction.

The European fighter fleet immediately broke into different sections, which attacked the monster from all directions. A ferocious air battle ensured with the monster moving at speeds which astounded the pilots.

Using every trick in the book, the fighter pilots tried to stay alive for as long as possible but it proved fruitless as King Ghidorah rained the area with lightning bolts, transforming the area into a killing field. When each of the three heads fired a lightning bolt, they usually scored a hit, incinerating their targets.

The air battle soon moved onto the shores of Northern Europe with many people on the ground noticing the flashes of light and hearing the sounds of missile fire and jet engines.

Realizing that the air fleet would not last much longer, the strike leader yelled out, "Sir we won't be able to hold out for much longer". Another wave of explosions gave truth to that statement and the strike leader immediately initiated evasive action. After looking at his losses, the flight leader said on the communications net, "Take all defensive measures and once you've exhausted your ammunition then break off".

King Ghidorah now started to descend towards the ground while still continuing to battle against his assailants. Using all three of his heads as well as his wings, the monster continuously murdered scores of fighters, often with no survivors.

Some of the military units on the ground took actions into their own hands and aimed their anti-aircraft missile batteries towards the battle zone. Soon, scores of missiles flew towards the air, to the shock of the pilots, who barely had any time to scatter.

The monster roared angrily at the unexpected response and angrily decreased altitude, ready to unleash hell. Soon energy blasts from the monster started scorching the ground and the monster flew at an altitude that horrified the civilian population as he continued to rain destruction on the landscape.

Back in Brussels, the generals tried to coordinate the defense of the northern sector, especially with King Ghidorah heading towards the northern port city of the Amsterdam. They had just sent word to awaiting ground forces when suddenly an AWACS aircraft patrolling the southern sectors came on the air with another monster sighting, "We've spotted the monster Gigan near the Balkans zone.

The Supreme Allied Commander, Europe wiped sweat off his forehead as he absorbed the information. Turning to his senior commanders, he asked his main air and naval commanders, "Can we commit any reserves to the area"?

Two of the commanders, a Frenchman and an Italian, answered the question, "We have our carriers ready to assist the air forces in the area". SACEUR then asked, "Any chance of getting assistance from the North African areas"? To a man, the commanders shook their heads in the negative and SACEUR knew exactly why. He took a deep breath before telling them, "Order them to prepare to engage and good luck and good hunting".

In the Mediterranean Sea, the carriers _Garibaldi_ and the _Charles De Gaulle_ awaited the signal to engage along with the nations in the other areas and once they received the news, they immediately started launching everything they had from their flight decks.

Gigan flew over the Balkans area while creating confusion where he flew. The monster was soon circling over the ancient city of Athens while searching for prey to kill. The monster began to descend towards the surface of the city when fighter units descend upon him in an all out attempt to defend the beloved ancient city. Using planes from as far back as perhaps World War II, the defenders engaged Gigan in a vicious aerial duel.

Not even the more modern fighters of Italy and France as well as the MIG-29 squadrons could hold on for a very long time against the space monster. The older versions of the MIG and SU fighters from the Eastern European armies fared the worst as Gigan sliced them apart with his large arms.

Soon the air battle descended towards the city itself and civilians still on the street ran in fear of the air battle raging above them. Angered at the sudden resistance, the monster descended onto the city itself with a screech from its beak. It landed near the Olympic Park and soon began to march on a path of vicious destruction with the military forces on the ground unable to provide much defense.

**Earth, beginning of 2008: **

The last year of Earth had indeed been hellish and instead of celebrating in style like every year, this New Year rang with the roars and sound of death. For all over the world creatures created by man's own darkness raged all around, brining death and destruction on a scale not seen since World War II. Though humanity tried to fight back, it was overwhelmed and it took immense courage for leaders to not resort to "extreme measures" in countering the crisis.

Still though, there is something about humanity that forces it to fight battles against long odds even after repeated attempts. Also, slowly but surely, the crisis forced humanity to attempt to work together whether it be military assistance or humanitarian aid to the disaster zones. Now, with the start of a new year and the construction of new weapons nearing completion, many hoped that they could turn this madness around.

**

* * *

****Author notes:**

I'm planning on stopping this since it seems that this story is going to take an extremely long time and I want to take care of the other writing projects. Besides, this was just an attempt to see if I still had what it took to make an attempt to write a good Godzilla story and it was inspired by the trip to Europe in summer of 2004, especially to the military museums in Paris and London. This does not mean that I didn't enjoy it; on the contrary, I'm very proud of what I've done thus far for this particular fanfic.

Anyone else believes my sentiments are justified.

Questions (for the entirety of my fanfic).

How accurate was I in the portrayal of the monsters and the battles.

Can you guys imagine listening to the music of Akira Ifukube while reading this?

I may regret asking this but is there anything I could do to improve in any future fanfic endeavors.

PS: Thinking up names for the human characters is so bloody difficult.

For those who enjoyed this fanfic, please read my other Godzilla fanfic Operation Final Strike.


	11. Author's note

Author's note:

For those of you who have been keeping an eye on my Godzilla: World Monster War, well if you haven't noticed as of yet, I wrote that I am discontinuing that particular fanfic since I really don't know how I will proceed thus far. If I had continued, then it would have been a constant stream of monster battles broken up by dialogue and it would have eventually burned me out. That is why I discontinued this particular story and will not resume working on it ever.

If you all want to check out other stories, you can always check out my Gamera (it is about the events that probably would have occured after Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris) one or the other Godzilla story (for those who are interested, it ties in with Godzilla: Final Wars).

Thank you all for reading and hope you enjoy my other kaiju fanfics.

Sincerly

Admiral Larsen.


End file.
